Forgotten Past
by angelofire
Summary: “You wanted to see me?” Rayne asked the dark hooded figure in front of her. “Yes, I need you to do something.” He replied. “What kind of “thing” do you need me to do?”
1. Chapter 1

Rayne walked down a dark hallway lit only by torches. Her black high-heeled boots were the only sound that could be heard. Once she reached the end of the hall Rayne went through a door, which lead to a throne room.

"You wanted to see me?" Rayne asked the dark hooded figure in front of her.

"Yes, I need you to do something." He replied.

"What kind of "thing" do you need me to do?" Rayne asked knowing she will have to leave here when she just got back two days ago.

"I want you to meet me in Coruscant, the capital, there I will discus what I would like you to do." His voice bouncing off the walls.

"Will I be noticed by anyone when I reach Coruscant?" Rayne asked a little worried to go Coruscant because Rayne knew the Jedi council is located there.

"I know what you fear. The Jedi, they will not question you as long as you dress the part of an assistant…" He said looking at what she was wearing.

Rayne wore black pants that were inside her black leather knee-high boots. She also wore a black shirt with long sleeves that was wider around the elbow. The shirt was off the shoulders and was cut around the abdomen revealing her stomach.

"And stay around me." He added.

"Should I leave at once?" She asked.

"Yes and pack decent clothes." He said harshly as he left the room.

Rayne went back to her bedroom and packed some decent clothes for her trip. She then gave her bag to a droid, which was waiting for her, and followed it to the ship. Rayne got on the ship and quickly went to the pilot's area.

"Milady, you have arrived. Are you ready to leave for Coruscant?" One of the two pilots asked a little nervous in her presence.

"Yes, I am and make sure no one disturbs me unless it is urgent." Rayne said sternly.

Rayne went to her room on the ship. The room was white. It had a bed with white sheets and a white chair that was over by a small white table. Rayne closed the door behind her.

"Great now I feel like I'm insane." She said as she sat down on the bed. As she did she heard the ship take off.

"Well I have nothing to do guess I'll sleep." She thought.

She laid down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. As she did her mind played scenes or images of her with other people she did not recognize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rayne's dream **

Rayne sat in a green grassy field looking out at a waterfall. It was about noon, the sun was shinning and there was a gentle breeze. Rayne was talking to a young girl about her age, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was talking about someone she had just met.

"He was very nice you have to meet him Padme." Rayne said to the girl, named Padme.

"Well, what did he look like?" Padme asked smiling at Rayne.

"He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was Jedi to."

"Did you get a name?" Padme asked curiously.

Rayne put on sly smirk. "I might have you'll just have to guess."

"That's not fair, I didn't even see him. How am I going to guess his name?" Padme asked giggling.

Rayne shrugged and started laughing and soon Padme to started laughing.

**End of Rayne's dream **

Rayne sat up in the bed shocked at what she saw in her dream. It seemed so real yet it was only a dream. Was her mind trying to tell her something?

"Milady, are you alright?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rayne said trying to sound convincing.

"Of course milady. You have a message." With that the man left.

Rayne got out of bed and walked over to the desk. There she noticed a projector button. She curiously pushed the button. A blue holographic form of a man dressed in a black cloak and hood.

"You will arrive in Coruscant in a few hours. I will hope you will be dressed appropriately. I shall meet you on the landing platform." Then he faded out.

Rayne went over to her suitcase and pulled out an emerald green dress. It had long sleeves; a v-neck and the dress went down past her green shoes. She slipped the dress on and sat down in the white chair by the desk. Now that she wasn't being bothered she could think about the dream she had.

"It looked like a memory more than a dream. Is my mind telling me something or remembering something? I don't remember doing that though." She pondered over these thoughts for some time. Rayne didn't understand what the dream was or why she was remembering it.


	3. Chapter 3

In a few hours Rayne reached Coruscant. As she walked down the ship's ramp she saw Chancellor Palpatine standing on the landing platform waiting for her.

"I hope your trip was a safe one." Palpatine said as Rayne walked up to him.

"Yes, it was a safe one." Rayne said a little nervous about being there since the Jedi were not very far away.

"Well I see you dressed for the occasion. " Palpatine said looking at Rayne's dress. "Come we need to discuss the matter of why I brought you here."

Palpatine brought Rayne to his office. He motioned for her to sit in a chair as he sat in a chair across from her. "Now, the reason I brought you here is to help me with a certain situation..." He said to her just before the door leading into his office opened.

"Yes?" Palpatine asked a man in a red robe and hood. "My lord, Senator Amidala was just attacked just a few moments ago." The man said with no emotion in his voice.

Palpatine frowned. "How tragic I shall speak with her about his immediately. You may come as well Rayne." He said standing up.

She followed Palpatine down a few hallways until they reach a door that was open. Palpatine walked in the room and Rayne followed wondering what was going on. The room looked fine, it had two couches opposite each other with a table in the middle.

"Chancellor Palpatine I see you have heard about the recent attack on my life." A woman with brown hair and brown eyes said coming out of a nearby room. The girl reminded her of the girl named Padme in her dream. She looked just like her.

"Yes, I have just heard about the incident. Are you alright?" He asked sounding concerned about her.

"I am fine thanks to my Jedi protectors." She turned around to look at two men with dark brown cloaks who just walked into the room. One was young with brown hair and was dressed in black. The other had blonde hair, blonde beard and wore tan. Rayne tried to stay calm as she could around them because if they found out who she was the Jedi would arrest her.

"Well you both have my gratitude." Palpatine said. "Would you be so kind as to please show me what went on here?"

"We would be happy to Chancellor." Said the man with blonde hair.

"Thank you Master Kenobi." Palpatine said a smile on his face. Master Kenobi and the young Jedi led Chancellor Palpatine into another room.

"I see you're new here. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Rayne..." She replied slowly.

"I'm Padme." Rayne then realized that this girl, Padme was the girl she was talking to in her dream.

"Oh Padme I just heard what happened are you alright?" Came a voice from behind Rayne. Rayne turned around and saw a woman with wavy blonde hair and green eyes

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Lyra. This is Rayne." Padme said motioning towards Rayne.

Lyra looked at Rayne with horror on her face. "It can not be." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there something wrong Lyra?" Padme asked.

"No, but do you remember our best friend?" Lyra asked Padme.

"Yes of course I do she was your sister." Rayne was starting to wonder who this other person was.

"What ever happen to her?" Rayne asked curiously.

"About five years ago she was captured by the Sith and killed." Padme said sadly. "They never found her."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rayne said hoping she didn't upset them.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Padme asked Rayne trying to change the subject.

"No I don't." Rayne replied.

"You can stay here if you wish. I have more then one guest room here and I don't mind at all." Padme politely offered.

"Alright, if you don't mind of course." Rayne said trying to sound polite, but Padme just smiled.

Just then the two Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine came back from inspecting the other room. "Well you should be well protected now Senator Amidala." Palpatine said walking towards Rayne. "I would like you to stay here Rayne. I'm sure Senator Amidala would be able to show you around." Palpatine said as he left the room.

"Well, I had better get going. It was nice to meet you Rayne." Lyra said quickly then left the room in a hurry.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Obi-Wan, Anakin this is Rayne." Rayne smiled and both Jedi bowed their heads to her. There was something about Obi-Wan that triggered something in the back of Rayne's mind, but she couldn't place what it was.

"Well, I should be resting after this trying day." Padme's voice snapped Rayne out of her thoughts.

She watched Padme turn right down what looked like a small hallway and she probably went into another room. Anakin said something to Obi-Wan that Rayne didn't quite catch and then followed Padme down the small hallway.

Rayne walked over and sat down on the couch sighing. "Are you alright?"

Rayne looked up and saw Obi-Wan looking at her concerningly.

"Yes, I'm fine" She said not wanting to tell him what was bothering her.

"Not just anything would have gotten you stressed so easily." He said sitting down on the couch across from her.

Rayne sighed. "It's about a dream I recently had." She said shyly.

"Would you mind telling me about it?" He asked obviously trying to comfort her.

"Well it started with me and a girl that looked an awful like Padme sitting in this beautiful field. We started talking about a guy. He had blue eyes and blonde hair I believe I had just met him that day. I didn't get the guys name that's where the dream ended." She said trying to make her story make some kind of sense.

"That's a very peculiar dream." Obi-Wan said thinking it through.

"I thought that it could be from my past, a memory of some sort. I just wish I knew who those people were in the dream." Rayne said softly.

Obi-Wan looked up at her. "Maybe you should get some rest. I'll ponder over this dream of yours." Rayne smiled and stood up. Obi-Wan did the same.

"Shall I show you to your room?" He asked her and she nodded. He took her down the hallway and stopped about four doors down.

"If you need anything I shall be down the hall and Padme is across he hall from you. Good night." He bowed his head and then went back down the hall.

Rayne opened the door and walked in the room. She closed the door and noticed that her suitcase was on the bed. She carefully moved it to a chair over by the dresser. Rayne opened it and pulled out a black nightdress. It had thick straps and went down to the floor. She changed and then got into bed.

A/N: Please review I would be happy if you did!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Before I get to the story I would like to thank pottersweetie and Aragorn4ever for reviewing me. Now you can go on with the story!

Rayne's Dream

Rayne was standing on a balcony over looking a lake. There were trees with all different color flowers, there were birds chirping and the sun was bright.

"Thought I might find you here." Said a voice from behind her.

Rayne turned around to see Obi-Wan. He looked just as he did when she met today but he was younger. She smiled at him. "I thought you were going to Coruscant to speak with the Jedi Council?" Rayne asked wondering what he was doing here.

"It seemed that they already knew about the situation." He replied walking towards her. He took her hand in his.

"We can not do this and you know it. If the Jedi Council find out you will be kicked out of the Order for good. I don't want to be the cause of that." Rayne whispered.

"The Jedi Order won't find out. Our love will be only between us." He said not wanting to leave her.

"Would you be able to keep something like that secret?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I couldn't..." He replied sounding defeated.

"Neither could I." She said softly.

"I will always love you." He kissed her softly and then left her by herself on the balcony. Rayne turned back around and looked out across the lake, tears streaming down her face.

End of Rayne's Dream

A/N: Sorry it was so short I'm kind of busy with my other stories that I haven't updated in like forever. Anyway please review me it makes me happy lol!


	6. Chapter 6

Rayne jolted into a sitting position in her bed. This was the second time she had a dream that seemed like it was real. Questions swarmed around her head. Was the love between her and Obi-Wan real? Was she remembering something from the past or was her heart telling her something she didn't know?

Just then Rayne heard a noise that sounded like someone was crying. Rayne got out of bed grabbed a long, black, silky robe and left her room. The crying sounded like it was coming from the room next to her. She opened the door and saw two figures out on the balcony. She quietly walked over to the wall, pressed herself up against the wall and peered around the corner. There she saw Anakin and Lyra in the balcony and Lyra looking quite upset.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Anakin said bewildered.

"You have to remember. We both loved each other till death. You promised me in Naboo in the town square." Lyra said trying to make him remember.

"I've just met you today besides I'm a Jedi I couldn't have loved you." He told her looking at her with a slight pity on his face.

Lyra sobbed, "Anakin please, you have to."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." he shook his head.

"Anakin please!" she almost shouted, grabbing his hand.

He pulled away as if she were carrying a deadly disease. "I don't know you stop!"

She collapsed to her knees grabbing the front of his robes. "Anakin, I still love you," she whispered.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't even know you," he pulled his robes from her and stalked off the balcony and Rayne concealed herself in the shadows as he left the room.

Lyra was left sobbing uncontrollably on the balcony and Rayne slipped back into her room unnoticed. Rayne decided to sleep and not mention what she had just witnessed to anyone.

A/N: Once again I'm really sorry to the people reading this that it is so short. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can for you people and as always please review.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Rayne woke up and changed into a blue dress similar to her green one. She then went into the main room where she saw Obi-Wan. The dream she had last night played over again in her mind. She also wondered once again if that dream was true.

"Did you get any sleep at all Obi-Wan?" Rayne asked quietly.

"I got very little sleep since Senator Amidala needs protection." He replied wearily.

"Oh..." She said as she sat down on the couch. In front of her was a bowl of fruit. She delicately took an apple from the bowl and started eating it. "Well if you didn't get a lot of sleep last night you could at least at something. Nothing worse then a Jedi who can't function at all." She said as she took a bite of her apple.

Obi-Wan smiled at Rayne and took a pear. She smiled back and took another bite out of her apple.

"Good morning Anakin..." Obi-Wan said to Anakin who was standing behind Rayne.

"Good morning master, Rayne." She turned around and smiled at him.

"Have you checked on Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes she was talking to Lyra." Anakin replied.

He nodded. "Stay and look after her. I need to go check on security." Obi-Wan ordered leaving the room. Rayne wonder which "her" he was talking about Senator Amidala or herself.

Rayne got up and threw away what was left of her apple. Then she walked to the window and watched the hovercrafts go by. Then it came to her the one person who might be able to help her with her dreams would be her own master.

"Are you alright, milady?" She turned around and saw Anakin looking at her suspiciously.

"I just remembered I needed to be somewhere. Would you excuse me?" She asked trying to sound convincing.

"Of course..." Was all he said to her.

Rayne quickly left the room just as Obi-Wan came back. "Where was she off to in such a hurry?" He asked curiously.

"She didn't say master, but I don't like her." Obi-Wan frowned at him. "She seems like she is trying to hide something."

"Yes, she does seem a little wary. We will have to watch her more closely." Obi-Wan said thinking over Rayne's behavior and actions.

Rayne quickly walked to Chancellor Palatine's office not wanting to be stopped by anyone. She wanted answers to why she was having these dreams and she needed those answers now. When she reached the Chancellor's office she flung the doors open not really caring who was in there or why. Lucky for her though no one was in his office.

"Rayne what is the meaning of this?" He said a little shocked by her sudden outburst. Rayne shut the doors behind her and walked up to his desk.

"We need to talk..." She demanded.

"About what?" He asked sounding annoyed with her.

"About these dreams I have been having. They seem like they are real or once were real." She said looking at him for some type of explanation.

"They are probably just dreams-" He started but Rayne cut him off.

"About other people that are alive and well?" She stated.

"It is most likely nothing Rayne don't get yourself worried over it." He said smiling at her. "Now go back to the room your staying in and rest."

She nodded and left the room. Chancellor Palpatine watched her go thinking about what she had just told him_. "She is starting to remember and if she does then she refuse to help me. As long as the people who did know don't find out that she isn't dead and that is her I will have the Jedi after me and it is way to soon to have them after me." _He thought.

Rayne walked back to the room she was staying at and walked in. There was no one there the whole room was completely empty of living things. She walked down the hallway that led to the bedrooms and saw that a door was open. She carefully walked in not sure who or what might be in there a friend, droid or enemy. Rayne then saw Lyra on the balcony looking out at the huge city that was Coruscant.

"Are you alright?" Rayne asked Lyra.

She turned around at the sound of a voice. "Yes I was just thinking about my sister. Nothing really that special since everyone else went to the meeting with Padme."

"Oh well if you were thinking about your sister then I wont disturb you." She said feeling a little that she walked in the room.

"No, it's fine really..." She said as she walked off the balcony and sat down on her bed.

"Would you mind telling me about her?" Rayne asked wanting to hear more about this mystery woman.

"Well she was around my age and we grew up in Naboo together with Padme. She eventually became our life long best friend. The three of us would go to the secret lake houses and swim to a small island that wasn't far from the one we always went to. Then one day she met a man, Obi-Wan if you want to get specific, and they fell for each other. I don't know the whole story on that part but anyway she then captured by the Sith. Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council did everything they could to find her and get back but it was no use. By the time they found out that she was dead it had been about a year. Everyone tried to move on and they eventually did but they still hurt inside. I believe Obi-Wan blames himself for it because he feels that he could have done more to save her, but Padme and I know it isn't his fault." She sighed.

"I had no idea that this went on." Rayne said not sure what to say.

"So where are you from?" Lyra asked trying to change the subject to something happier.

"I'm not sure...you see I lost my memory in some sort of accident and I can't really remember anything." She said sadly.

"That's terrible can I help you in some way?" Lyra offered.

"Maybe you can...I have been having these odd dreams lately and I don't know if they are something from my past or not." She said hoping Lyra would be able to help her.

"Well I'll help you the best I can tell me your dream." She said.

"Well it starts off in a beautiful field and some girl that looks like Padme is sitting in the field next to me. We start talking about a man I had just met with blonde hair and blue eyes. Padme didn't meet him only I did and I was telling her about him, but I didn't get a name." She said hoping she would have a better response then Obi-Wan did.

She looked into Rayne's eyes," Oh my god your her...your Rayne."

Rayne frowned at her. "That is my name..."

"No...your her...my sister...Rayne." Lyra finally stammered out.

A/N: Finally a longer chapter then last time. I hope you like it and as always review!


	8. Chapter 8

"What? I can't be!" Rayne said shocked.

"But you are I remember my sister telling me about that day and here you are telling me about it as well. Your mind is playing back memories that you have long forgotten since your accident." Lyra replied trying to prove it to her.

Rayne stood up and Lyra did the same. "I need some time to figure this out." Rayne then walked out of the room and went back to her own room.

_"She isn't dead that is her I know it. Know else would have dreamed about that day."_ Lyra thought._ "I must tell Padme when she returns."_

Rayne collapsed on her bed not knowing what to think._ "Should I believe Lyra or should I find things out for myself. Aw who am I kidding I have been trying to figure out my past for five years what makes today any day different? Well Lyra said that her sister has been missing for five years and it was only five years ago since I offered to help Palpatine. Maybe Lyra is right in thinking that I am her sister." _Rayne thought trying to piece it all together. She was confused about her past already and what Lyra just told her made it all worse.

Lyra heard the main door close and she guessed Padme had returned from the meeting. She quickly left her room and walked into the main room where she saw Padme, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Good your back Padme. There is something I need to talk to you about." She said rather quickly.

"What is it about?" Padme asked questioningly.

"You'll see..." Lyra motioned for Padme to follow her down the hallway and into her room. "This is about Rayne, my sister and your best friend." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I don't think she's dead."

Padme looked at her like she was crazy. "What made you believe that?"

"I was talking to the new girl, whose name is also Rayne. She told me that she had a dream the other night about that day when she or Rayne met Obi-Wan. Now think about it Padme no one else would dream about that day because no one else but you, me and Rayne knew about it." Lyra explained.

Padme thought about it for a few seconds. "It does seem odd that she would dream about that day."

"She also said that she lost her memory in some accident but she couldn't remember what the accident was. I think it's her Padme." Lyra said.

"She might be...we'll just have to watch her more carefully to decide if she is or isn't Rayne Phoenix." Padme said reassuringly.

"Yea maybe your right...time will tell us I guess." Lyra said a little sadness in her voice.

The next morning Rayne was found sitting on the couch lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice that someone had entered the room.

"Rayne are you alright?" Said a voice from somewhere in the room.

Rayne turned and saw Padme standing at the door looking at her. "Yes I'm fine why?"

"Because I called your name twice and you didn't answer." She said as she walked toward the couch to sit down next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about something Lyra had said to me." Rayne said sounding a little confused.

"It's alright would you mind telling me what she said?" Padme asked

"Well she said I was her sister, but that doesn't make any sense to me" Rayne replied still a little confused

"Why don't you think that it makes any sense?" Padme asked trying to come to a conclusion about this subject.

"Well the way Lyra described her she doesn't sound like me at all. Lyra made her out to sound like a goody goody type of girl and trust me I'm not that kind of girl." Rayne said comparing the way Lyra had described her and Rayne's own personality.

"You know her sister wasn't that type of person all the time. She had a dangerous side to her and every once in a while that side would come out." Padme replied looking straight instead of looking at Rayne, which she had been doing before.

Rayne sighed. Her mind was torn in two, one part said that there was no way that she could be Lyra's sister and the other half of her brain said that maybe she could be Lyra's sister. Just then the door to the room opened and in walked Chancellor Palpatine and two bodyguards dressed in red robes.

"Ah, Senator Amidala how are you this morning?" He asked caringly

"I'm very fine thank you Chancellor." She replied with a small smile.

"Would you mind if I had a word with Rayne?" He asked looking at Rayne.

"Of course not..." Padme answered simply

Rayne got up off the couch and walked toward the Chancellor. He grabbed her arm and led her outside and the bodyguards followed. Once they were outside the room the Chancellor let go of her arm and Rayne turned around to face him.

"I have a mission for you..." He said softly

"What kind of mission?" She asked curiously

"The one you're best at. I want you to get rid of Senator Amidala...permanently." He said with a gleam in his eyes that Rayne knew oh so well when he was assigning her missions.

"In other words kill her. What about the Jedi?" She asked not so sure that this was a good idea with them lingering around.

"They wont be a problem since they are going to a meet with the Jedi council tonight. This is the only opportunity you will be getting so I want it done tonight!" He said dangerously.

"It will be done..." She replied with a small smile.

"Good I shall see you tomorrow then." He bowed his head to her and went down the hallway closely followed by his two bodyguards.

Rayne walked back into the room and noticed that Padme was not there. She went and sat back down on the couch only to her the door open a few minutes later. Rayne turned around and saw Obi-Wan and Anakin walk into the room.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "Do you know where Senator Amidala went?"

"No I do not but if you need to tell her something I will relay the message to her." Rayne said to Obi-Wan. Rayne noticed something in his eyes that she could place, but it quickly disappeared.

"Yes, if you could tell her that we would be at a meeting all night and we will not be back till morning." He said looking into her eyes.

"I will tell her when she arrives." Both Jedi bowed their heads. Anakin left first but Obi-Wan stayed looking at her for a few seconds then left to follow Anakin.

A/N: Sorry chapter 8 took so long I have been a bit busy. Hope you liked it and review!


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later Padme entered the room. "Have you seen Obi-Wan or Anakin they were supposed to be back by now?" She said sounding worried.

"They told me to tell you that they went to a meeting and would not be back till morning." Rayne said as she took an apple from a bowl of fruit and bit into it.

"Oh, alright well if you need me I'll be in my room. I'm very tired after today and I need rest." She said and walked off toward her room.

_The plan is going just as he said would now all I have to do is wait a few minutes and then do my job. _She thought as she took another bit of her apple.

Rayne waited about 10 minutes before going down the hallway towards Padme's room. She sensed nothing going on in the room, so she opened the door carefully and quietly. She saw Padme asleep in her bed Rayne closed the door behind her and pulled out her light saber. As she got closer something inside her told her not to do it. It wasn't her mind speaking because her mind told her to go ahead with the mission, but it was her heart that said she would regret forever. She didn't what to do believe her heart or her mind by that time a dark figure came out of the shadows behind Rayne. The figure put their hand over her mouth and drags her out of the room toward the main room. Once the figure let go of her Rayne turned around and came face to face with Obi-Wan.

"Weren't you supposed to be at a meeting?" Rayne asked rudely

"Anakin took my place because I wanted to keep a closer eye on you." He said

"How did you know what I was planning to do?" She asked curiously

"There were threats on Senator Amidala's life and then you show up being new here and then somehow you are welcomed to stay with her. It was then only a matter of time before you tried something." As he said this Rayne tucked her light saber, which she had somehow hidden from him, in the pocket of her dress.

"So you basically knew all along?" She said disbelieving

He nodded. "Did you lie about your identity as well?" He questioned

"No, my name is still Rayne Phoenix…" She said softly

His eyes widened. "Your Lyra's sister…" He said quietly.

"So I've heard but I don't seem to remember anything after 5 years ago." She said frowning.

"You were kidnapped by the Sith…" He said and Rayne put a finger to her temple.

"I have never been so confused in my entire life." She muttered

"I might be able to help you and so Lyra and Padme, but you need to help me in exchange." She removed her finger from her temple and looked at him.

"What do I have to do for you then?" She asked afraid she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"You need to tell me whatever information you know about the Sith." Her heart missed a beat in panic.

"I can't they would forever hunt me and then kill me if I'm caught by them." She said as she walked over and sat down on the couch.

Obi-Wan walked over and sat down beside her. "The Jedi Council will make sure your safe. They would send someone to protect you and I won't let anything happen to you as well." She looked up at him as he said this.

"Why is it that you care so much for the one person who just tried to kill the very girl you're protecting?" She asked curiously.

He looked at the bowl of fruit and didn't answer her. "Does it have something to do with my past?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, it does…" He turned back to her. "Will you take the offer then?"

Now it was her turn to look away from him. She didn't know what to do if she told Obi-Wan all she knew then the Sith would be after her for the rest of her life. Then there's the option that she doesn't take the offer. The Sith would then be upset with her for not getting rid of Padme, so either way it doesn't work out well for Rayne.

A/N: Kind of short I know don't kill me please the next one will be longer and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

She turned back to Obi-Wan. "You promise that you will tell me everything you know?" She asked softly.

"I promise…" She could see in his eyes something that was familiar to her. Something that told her he meant it, but she didn't know why she knew this.

"Alright then, I will tell you whatever you want in exchange for the knowledge of my memory." She said though she knew she will one day regret it.

"Good, I shall inform the Jedi Council tomorrow morning." He got up to leave.

"Wait, answer me one thing before you go." He turned back around to face her. "Why is it that I feel like I have already known you for sometime?"

He quickly looked away from her once more. "That is not for me to answer talk to Lyra about it tomorrow she will know." He turned around and left the room.

Rayne sighed. _Why is it that every time I ask him something like that he won't answer? Did I do something to him that I can't remember? _Rayne pondered over why Obi-Wan didn't answer her question.

She decided not to push the matter any further, so instead she went to bed. When she reached her bedroom, she changed into her black nightdress, and got in bed. She then fell into a restless sleep.

**Dream**

Rayne was in a dark room only lit by four lights one in each corner of the room. She had just woken up from being passed out on the floor and she had a cut on the side of her face that was bleeding. A figure came out of the shadows a figure that the future Rayne knew so well now.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Rayne said sternly getting to her feet.

"My dear, all I want is your assistance." The man said and Rayne backed up against the wall.

"What do you need my assistance for you're a Sith lord you don't need me?" Rayne said getting a bit frightened, but tried not to show it.

"I need you to destroy something that you love dearly." He said softly

"And what do you want me to destroy that could be of any help to you?" She asked now confused.

"I want you to kill your sister, Lyra, and your best friend, Padme." He said making sound so simple.

"I would rather die than kill them!" She said fiercely.

"So be it…" He said dangerously.

He extended his hand toward her and as he did a bolt of lightening shot out of his hand. The bolt of lightening hit Rayne and she felt like she wanted to die right then and there. She screamed in pain and agony. Rayne could feel the electricity of the lightening go through her body hitting every cell, nerve and bone. Then finally the pain ended and she fell on the ground shaking and twitching. She heard the laughter of the dark figure above her.

"I hope you will be thinking over your answer because I know I would hate to endure all that pain again." She didn't answer him, she couldn't move or speak. The lightening had felt like it had fried every cell in her body leaving her motionless.

Rayne then felt herself being picked up off the ground by an invisible hand. He was using the force to do this. "Will you become my new apprentice?" He asked dangerously like if she refused he would kill her.

"Y-Yes…" Her voice was shaky and unsteady.

"Good, you will remember nothing leading up to this day. You will not even remember this day. Come tomorrow your mind will belong to me." He dropped her on the ground and left the room. Tomorrow she will not remember her sister, her best friend or her lover. A tear came to her eye as she remembered them all.

**End of Dream**

Rayne shot up in her bed feeling like she had just been hit with the lightening bolt in her dream. She was in a cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. She got out of bed, grabbed her robe and went out into the main room. There she saw Obi-Wan lost in thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour." She said quietly trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

He looked up when he heard her voice. "Are you alright your very pale and your shaking?" He stood up and for a second Rayne thought she saw concern, care and love all together etched in his face, but it quickly went away.

"I'm fine really…" Her voice was now shaking as she remembered the dream she just had.

"Did someone attack you?" He asked a little worried.

"No, no, it was a dream I had…well, not really a dream because it seemed like reality only…it was from a while ago." She said as she walked over to the couch to sit down because she felt like she was faint.

"Care to tell me about it?" He said softly.

She looked up at him. "You would probably hate me if I did." She said with sorrow in her voice.

A/N: Will she tell him and if she does will he hate her now that he knows why she became an apprentice? I guess you all will just have to wait for the next chapter and review!


	11. Chapter 11

He smiled at her. "I can assure you I won't hate you."

She took a deep breathe. "Well, it started out with me in a dark room. I believe I was knocked out because I had a cut on my head. There was a dark figure, a Sith lord, in front of me when I stood up. He asked me to murder my sister, my best friend, and my lover. When I refused he struck me with a lightening bolt. After that he told me to become his apprentice or next time he's kill me." She shuttered as she repeated the dream.

"So he forced you to become his apprentice, but that doesn't explain how you lost your memory." He said thoughtfully.

"He told me before he left that I wouldn't be able to remember that day or anything before that day. That my memory would become his." She said looking at him for some type of answer.

"You will somehow have to break the connection between you and him." He said thinking it over.

"So in other words he has to find a new apprentice, but shouldn't I find out more about my past?" She asked slowly

He nodded. "You should and you also should get some rest. You look a lot better than you did before."

She smiled at him and both she and Obi-Wan stood up. "Good night, then…" She said quietly.

"Good night, milady…" He said giving her a slight bow.

She left the room, went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sighed something had been tugging at her heart ever since she first met Obi-Wan. It was like he was a long lost love or something.

_Wait, that's it he could have been the love that the Sith lord could have been talking about in my dream! No, no, he can't be he's a Jedi he's forbidden to love. Perhaps this "lover" is someone I met while growing up._ She thought. She got back into bed trying to push Obi-Wan out of her mind and then finally fell asleep.

The next morning she got up, got dressed in a red dress and went out into the main room. There she saw Obi-Wan talking to Lyra about something that Rayne guessed would be the dream she told Obi-Wan last night. She was just about to turn around and leave because she wasn't yet noticed, but Lyra stopped that.

"Oh, Rayne I didn't know you were up. Obi-Wan has just told me of the deal you two made last night and I will help you as well." She said happily.

"Has he oh, well it's nice to know that you would help me." She said not sure what to say to this.

"I'm sorry but I must leave I told Anakin that I will meet him at the Council meeting today." He said and walked off.

"What are you willing to know about first?" Lyra asked just as Obi-Wan had left.

Rayne sat down on the couch and about it for a few seconds. She wanted to know everything about her past. To choose what she would learn about first would be a hard choice.

"Well, last night before I had the dream I asked Obi-Wan why I felt like I had already known him." She said looking up at Lyra.

"What did he say?" Lyra asked sitting down opposite Rayne.

"He wouldn't tell me he said that you would though." Rayne said waiting for Lyra to respond.

"You must understand that what I tell you will clear up any confusion you have to why he didn't answer you. Before you were taken by the Sith Obi-Wan had fallen for you and you for him. You first met him when he came to Naboo to protect Padme when she was queen. When you were captured and reportedly killed he was devastated, but he couldn't show or tell anyone." Rayne looked away from Lyra for a moment.

_It all makes sense now that's why he couldn't tell me. He didn't want to be reminded of what he almost lost. _Rayne thought.

"Rayne are you alright?" Lyra asked concerned.

Lyra's voice brought Rayne back to reality and she smiled turning back to her. "Yeah, I'm fine…" She said softly.

A/N: Now Rayne knows why Obi-Wan couldn't tell her himself. You are just going to have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens and review please!


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day Rayne wandered around trying to avoid contact from anyone. She just wanted to be left alone to think and be in her own world.

"Rayne…" A voice called out her name. Rayne stopped walking and turned around.

Obi-Wan was walking toward her looking concerned. "What are you doing down here this is where all the Senators meet." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I wanted to be alone for awhile and think." She said looking away from him.

"Did it ever occur to you that someone could take you hostage?" He said sounding a bit worried.

"Relax, no one knows about the deal we made and I doubt whoever you told would go parading around shouting it at the top of their lungs." She said smiling but it didn't seem to help at all.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" Rayne asked curiously.

"No reason…" Then the worry that was written on his face disappeared.

"Oh, really…?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Good evening, Chancellor Palpatine…" Rayne frowned at Obi-Wan. She then turned around and sure enough the Chancellor was behind her.

"Good evening, Master Kenobi. Rayne I would like to see you in my office when you are finished talking to Master Kenobi." He said looking happy, but Rayne knew that he would be livid with her when she went to see him.

He then walked off toward his office to wait for Rayne. She turned back to Obi-Wan and gave a weak smile. "Duty calls…" She said with sad eyes and walked toward Palpatine's office.

Rayne knew what was to happen next she would get punished for not doing the job and then her thought's raced back to the dream she had and of the lightening bolt. She didn't think she could endure that same pain again. She opened the door to his office with a shaky hand.

"You wanted to see me?" She said trying to sound as calm as she could.

"Yes, I see the job was not completed. Did I not tell you that that was the only time you had the chance to do it?" He said getting angrier as he spoke.

"It was…" She said lowly.

"And yet you failed me in all of five years this is first time you failed me." He said now standing.

Rayne walked up to the desk. "This has been only the first time I failed you. Give me at least another chance."

"There are no other chances." He said now furious. Palpatine then used the force and threw Rayne side ways making her hit a wall. She fell to the floor her left temple throbbing in pain. Rayne stood back up slowly every part of her body was in pain. She put a hand to her left temple and saw a crimson substance on her hand, blood.

"I don't need you anymore, leave now." He said dangerously and Rayne didn't wait for him to reconsider.

She quickly went back to the room where Padme stayed and saw Obi-Wan talking to Lyra again. He was the first to notice her when she walked in the room and he looked from the cut on her head to her expression. Rayne didn't wait for him to say anything or for Lyra to notice, so as quick as she possibly could she went to her room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to a mirror to inspect the damage Palpatine had done to her. The cut wasn't that bad, but it was bleeding still. She turned around and gasped because Obi-Wan was standing behind her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said in an apologetic tone.

"No, it's perfectly fine I can see that you have a knack for sneaking up on me." She said with a small smile.

He smiled back, but then his attention went to the cut on her face. "Who did this to you?" He asked the concern in his voice noticeable now.

"I would rather not talk about it." She turned around and got a cloth from the bathroom, put it in cold water and walked back out. "I would also rather you watch out for yourself." She said now dabbing the cut with the wet cloth.

"You need someone to protect you from this Sith lord." He said making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why, why are you so keen on protecting me?" She asked putting the cloth on a nearby table and walking up to him.

"Because you hold very valuable information and if you were to be killed the information dies with you." He said quietly.

"No, no, you're lying now. Before when you frightened me you saw my cut and I saw the concern that lingered in your eyes even if it was for only a moment." He sighed and looked away from her.

"Lyra told me why you're like this. Why you won't tell me things that refer to me and you… you love me still don't you?" She said softly. He looked back at her shock clearly visible on his face.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

"She told you everything?" He asked still shocked at what she just said.

"Yes, in a brief summary." She looked into his eyes for some type of answer, but got nothing.

"Then I won't deny it any longer, I do." He said quietly.

Now it was Rayne's turn to be shocked. "Y-You do…?" She said.

"I do…" He said softly. Then he did the unimaginable he lightly kissed her.

"No, no, you can't do that if the Jedi Council found out you would be expelled." She said breaking the kiss.

"Since when have you cared?" Obi-Wan asked frowning.

"I guess it was just buried deep down inside of me." She said shrugging.

"You must understand that I want to help protect you that's why I had asked who gave you the cut-" Obi-Wan didn't get a chance to finish because Rayne had cut him off.

"Because you are afraid you are going to lose me for good this time." She said with a smile as she sat down in a chair.

"Yes, and it's bad enough that you don't have your memory and if you were to lose your life…I wouldn't be able to go on with my life." He said and Rayne saw the sorrow in his eyes as he spoke.

"No, don't even say that…" She said standing up and walking over toward him. She brushed her hand over his cheek.

"Then tell me who hurt you I can help you." He said trying to reason with her.

Rayne sighed. "You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

"Try me…" He said a small smile playing on his lips.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Chancellor Palpatine gave me the cut and he is the Sith lord I have been talking about." Rayne kept her eyes closed waiting for his reaction, but when it didn't come she opened her eyes.

Obi-Wan was looking away from her lost in thought. "You're sure about this?" He said disbelievingly.

"Never said you had to believe me, but yes he is the man I have been working for." Rayne said waiting for him to tell her any minute that she was wrong.

He nodded. "I shall speak with the Council tomorrow about this because if it is true he will probably be planning to destroy the Jedi." Obi-Wan said looking back to her.

Rayne's widened. "And he was going to use me. He already wanted me to kill Padme." Tears came to her eyes at the thought of killing her best friend. "And then once he finds out I have switched sides he'll kill me as well."

Obi-Wan pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sure once the Jedi Council hears of this they will send someone to protect you."

She nodded doing her best to hold back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "I just hope it's you…" She whispered.

A/N: Sorry this is so short the next chapter will be longer I promise and review please!


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Rayne woke up later then she usually did. She quickly got dressed and walked out into the main room where she saw Lyra. "Good morning…" Lyra said with a happy smile.

"Good morning to you as well…is there anything interesting we have to do today?" She asked curiously.

"No, not really I'm just waiting for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come back from a meeting with the Jedi Council." She replied a little worry crept into her voice.

"What's this meeting about?" She asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"The meeting I believe is about you, but I'm not so sure. It could also be about Padme." She said trying to make Rayne feel better.

"What could also be about me?" Padme asked just walking into the room.

"The Jedi Council meeting that Obi-Wan and Anakin went to." Lyra said turning to Padme.

"Oh, the meeting is about you, but it's about your protection from something." Padme said turning to Rayne.

"What something do you need protecting from?" Lyra asked curiously. The spotlight was now on Rayne and she wasn't sure if she was suppose to them the truth or lie.

"It's really nothing that serious." Rayne said not wanting them to get upset or worry about her. After all this is her problem and if she doesn't deal with it no one else will.

"If you need Jedi protection then it must be serious." Padme said sternly.

She sighed. "I believe I'm being hunted by the Sith." This wasn't a complete lie it was actually close to the truth because once Palpatine finds out that Rayne has switched sides he will do anything in his power to kill her.

Lyra gave a small gasp. "That's awful…" She said quietly.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan and Anakin will help you…" Padme said softly giving her a small smile.

Rayne decided that it was best if she didn't tell them the Sith lord was after her, that the Sith lord was Chancellor Palpatine and that he is the one who has stolen her memory. It might be a little bit confusing to them and best left up to either Obi-Wan or Anakin to explain it all to them. Just as Rayne was thinking those thoughts over the door opened and in walked Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Any news…?" Padme asked quickly and sounding concerned about the situation.

"Yes, they want me to protect you, Rayne and we are to leave here and head for the safest place immediately." Obi-Wan said looking at her with concern.

"What about the order you had to protect me?" Padme questioned.

"I will be doing that, milady." Anakin said with emotion that Rayne knew oh so well, love.

"I suggest you pack your things quickly." Obi-Wan said to Rayne.

Rayne nodded and left the four of them alone. She pulled out her suitcase and placed it on the bed. When she turned around she let a small gasp of fright because Obi-Wan was standing in front of her.

"Do you enjoy sneaking up on innocent and unsuspecting people?" Rayne said grabbing some of her clothes and putting them in her suitcase.

"Only if that innocent and unsuspecting person is you..." He said with a smile.

Rayne turned around and smiled back. "Very funny…" She said sarcastically. "Where are we going to that we need to leave in such a hurry?" Rayne asked grabbing the last of her things and putting them in the suitcase.

"I thought it would be best if we go to your home planet, Naboo." Obi-Wan said waiting for her reaction.

"Oh good, we could stay in one of the lake houses there." She said closing her suitcase and locking it up.

"You remember the lake houses?" He asked a bit surprised.

Rayne turned to him and frowned. "Yeah, I don't know how I remember that though." She said shrugging.

Rayne grabbed her suitcase off the bed and walked out into the main room with Obi-Wan right behind her. Padme and Lyra were waiting to bid her farewell. Rayne noticed that Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside and was talking to him away from Lyra, Padme and her self.

Lyra walked up to her sister and hugged her. "Look out for yourself I don't want to lose you again." Lyra said as she pulled away tears in her eyes. Rayne gave her sister a smile and nodded.

Rayne walked over to Padme and hugged her as well. "Be careful and don't worry Obi-Wan will protect you. Trust me I know from experience." She said with a smile.

Rayne returned her happy, but sad smile. "I will…" Rayne replied softly and turned to Obi-Wan.

"Are you ready to leave, milady?" Obi-Wan asked

Rayne nodded. "I am…" She replied sadly.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay just to give you a heads up school will be starting really soon for me and that means lots of homework, so the chapters may take longer to finish but I will find time to type them. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan led Rayne to a platform where hover busses picked people up as well as brought people to the landing pad. Rayne followed him onto the bus where she took a seat next to him. They reached the landing pad in about five minutes. They got off the bus and walked toward a ship that was being prepared for them since they were the only ones on the landing pad.

"You can board the ship I will be right there." Obi-Wan said and he walked toward a man who looked like he was the pilot of the ship.

Rayne boarded the ship just as Obi-Wan had said and she found a room that would suit her. It was like the other room on the last ship she was on except it wasn't white instead it was a tan color. She had just put her suitcase at the foot of the bed when Obi-Wan walked into the room.

"I see you made yourself comfortable." He said looking at Rayne.

"Yes…" She replied.

"Well, I would suggest that you get some rest since the journey to Naboo will take about 2 hours." He said.

"I can't…" Rayne said as the thought of that painful memory came to surface in her mind.

"Why not, milady…?" Obi-Wan asked a bit confused.

"Ever since that memory or vision of the Sith lord I have feared seeing them again and since they occur when I sleep I fear sleeping." She explained.

"I doubt all your dreams or visions would be about pain." Obi-Wan said soothing.

At that moment a memory she had forgotten she even dreamt about surfaced in her mind. It was the memory about her and a little bit younger Obi-Wan in Naboo when she told him that they could never be together. "No, they were about love and heartbreak between…" Rayne couldn't finish the sentence she looked up at Obi-Wan and then looked at the floor.

Rayne took a deep breathe before speaking again. "It doesn't matter I shouldn't worry you about foolish things like this." She said quietly looking back up at Obi-Wan.

"Those 'foolish things' you refer to will help us. If the Sith lord has replaced you will gain your full memory back and not just these visions, so rest I can see that you could really use it." He said as a playful smile spread across his lips.

Rayne returned the smile still a little wary about sleeping just in case a painful one resurfaced in her mind. "If it makes you feel any better I shall stay in the room with you." Obi-Wan said noticing the wary look on Rayne's face.

"You don't have to I'm sure you have other things to do." Rayne said.

"No, the only thing I have to do is protect you and that is what I intend to do." Obi-Wan said sitting down in a chair.

"Once your mind is made up there is no changing it, is there?" Rayne asked as she lay down on the bed.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm afraid there isn't" Rayne then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Dream**

Rayne was standing in a green field on the planet Naboo when very young Obi-Wan came up behind her. His hair was shorter, with a braid in the back of it and he didn't have a beard.

"I hope your looking for me." Obi-Wan said making Rayne jump.

"Do you like sneaking up on me?" Rayne asked curiously.

"Possibly…" He replied giving a smile.

"What are you doing anyway aren't you suppose to be protecting Padme? What if you get caught?" She asked getting a little worried.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Relax; I thought you would be happy to see me."

She smiled. "I am I just don't want you to lose something that you worked so hard for because of me." She said softly.

"Don't worry Queen Amidala sent me to find you she says she needs to speak with you." He said calmly.

"Did she if it was urgent?" Rayne asked quickly.

"No…" Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh well, we'd better head back we don't want to keep the Queen waiting." Rayne said and started walking away, but stopped when Obi-Wan grabbed her arm.

"Rayne, there is something I want to tell you…I love you." He said softly.

She just smiled. "Yes, I know. I love you too." Rayne said quietly and then he lightly kissed her.

**End of Dream**

Rayne awoke feeling a little better then before since this memory was a nice peaceful one. She sat up and noticed Obi-Wan sitting in the chair lost in thought.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Rayne asked quietly.

"Hmm…yes, yes I'm fine. How was your dream this time?" He asked curiously.

"Peaceful better then I thought it would be." Rayne said.

"Would you mind telling me about it?" He asked curiously.

Rayne smiled. "I think you would remember it better then I would since your memory is intact."

"True, but you could at least tell me some things that happen." Obi-Wan said.

"And what if I don't are you going to use your Jedi mind trick on me?" Rayne asked teasingly.

"Perhaps…" He said smiling.

Rayne faked a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you…I was standing in a field in Naboo when a younger you came up behind me and startled me. You came to tell me that Padme wanted to speak with me and then you told me that-" Obi-Wan finished the sentence for her.

"I loved you…I remember that." He said leaning back in the chair.

There was a knock on the door only seconds later. "Yes…?" Obi-Wan said.

"We will be landing in Naboo in a few moments." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Good…" Obi-Wan said

Moments later they landed in Naboo and it was just as Rayne had seen it in her dreams. They got off the ship and were taken by a hover bus again to a dock where there are boats that take you to the lake houses. Rayne and Obi-Wan took one of these boats to the lake house that they were staying at.

"This is the same lake house that I had seen in a dream I had." Rayne said as Obi-Wan helped her out of the boat.

"What was this dream about?" He asked curiously.

"Heartbreak…" She said softly looking up at Obi-Wan. He didn't look at her instead he took her suitcase and started walking up the steps of the lake house with Rayne behind him.

When Rayne walked into the house the first room she saw was like a living room. There two couches facing opposite each other, a table in between the couches, and there where silk, sky blue curtains hanging over the doorway leading out to the balcony. Rayne decided to go out onto the balcony since she had lost sight of Obi-Wan. The balcony view was beautiful, in Rayne's opinion, you had a clear view of the lake and you were able to see a small island off in the distance.

"The view is beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked. Rayne turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway.

"Yes, it's wonderful…" She said softly. Rayne turned around and looked out at the lake.

"Rayne…!" Obi-Wan yelled. Rayne turned to face him just as she felt a slight pain in the side of her neck. In seconds her vision was getting darker. She felt herself start to fall forward, but Rayne couldn't move. She then felt someone's arms wrap around her catching her.

"Rayne, stay with me…" Obi-Wan's voice sounded far away to her and then she completely blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dream**

It was Lyra's 16th birthday and the Phoenix's were having a celebration at their home on Anduin Lake. Rayne walked away from Padme in search of her sister, she made her way through the crowded room and towards a door that was ajar. She walked through the door and into the courtyard, she stopped in front of a gate that was covered in lush, green vines and blood-red flowers. She heard voices and listened, peeking through the plants.

She could see Anakin walking into the courtyard from the outside entrance, he must have been on the beach; He was guiding Lyra along with him by the hand, he was smiling mischievously as he turned to her. They stood next to a small lily-pond, shaped like a clover, in the middle of the yard, flowers of every size and color around them.

Rayne felt bad as she spied on her sister but she knew it would give her answers as to why Lyra had been sneaking around and acting odd for quite some time. So she crouched behind the lattice, watching them quietly.

Lyra laughed, her face flushed, "Anakin we should go back," she looked at the spot where Rayne crouched, for the door was behind it.

He shook his head, still holding her hand, "No."

She laughed again, "Why not?" she tilted her head to the side.

He pulled her closer to him; he was nearly a foot taller than her, her forehead reaching his nose.

"Anakin…." She trailed off.

"It's been months since I've last seen you," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "It was pure luck that Obi-Wan brought me here for your party."

Lyra's eyes adverted to the fountain; Rayne knew she was thinking of the relationship between Obi-Wan and herself.

Anakin moved Lyra's chin so she was looking at him, "I don't want to go back in there," he nodded toward the trellis. "I'm in no mood to share you with the rest of the guests."

She laughed, blushing slightly.

"I've missed you so much," he said, pulling her into his arms. "You have no idea."

"I think I do, I've missed you too," she looked up at him.

He smiled at her, kissing her forehead since it was directly in front of his lips.

"Mother will wonder where I've gone," she whispered, staring into his eyes, mesmerized.

He smiled, holding her face in his hands, and kissed her. Rayne resisted a gasp as she watched the scene in front of her.

When they pulled away Anakin looked at her and smile, "Alright, now we can go back in."

Rayne scurried away from the courtyard and the lattice and merged with the crowd again.

**End of Dream**

Rayne had another dream but this time it was about a relationship that no longer existed and this time Rayne couldn't wake up. She felt like there was something keeping her eyes closed, she was exhausted and cold. Rayne felt something brush against her check and then she realized that someone was here with her.

She tried to say something but it felt like her voice hadn't been used in ages. She tried once more and finally got out. "Obi-Wan…" Her voice sounded different to her it was dry and hoarse.

"Yes, I'm here…" He replied quietly. Rayne felt him take her hand in his.

"W-What happened…?" She asked trying once more to her open her eyes, but had no luck.

"A poisonous dart had hit you in the neck, but don't worry I had already injected the antidote while you were sleeping. It will take about a day for you to be back to normal." He said with care in his voice.

"So tomorrow I will be fine…" Rayne said trying to move.

"Perhaps or the next day it all depends on how fast the antidote will work." Obi-Wan said.

"What if it doesn't…?" Rayne asked finally being able to open her eyes. She looked over at Obi-Wan and that care and concern were both written in his eyes and etched in his face.

"It will trust me, it will…" He said soothingly.

"Did you see who shot me with the dart?" Rayne asked concerned. She wanted to know if Palpatine sent the person to kill her.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't get a face, but the person was in a tree nearby. The person ran off before I could do anything." Obi-Wan said making it sound like it was his entire fault.

"It isn't your fault if that's what you're thinking." Rayne said softly.

He sighed. "I was told to protect you, but I let you get hurt." He said looking down.

"You couldn't have planed that an assassin would be here and besides you did protect me by giving me the antidote and not letting me die." Rayne said giving him a small smile.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked at her. "You should get dome rest and let the antidote start working." He brushed his hand against her check, kissed her forehead and left the room.

Rayne sighed and looked out the window, which was on the other side of the bed. Someone was out there trying to kill her and she didn't who it was. All she knew was she was still in danger and only Obi-Wan and her knew it.

The next day Rayne woke up to the sun on her face. She sat up slowly feeling better and she guessed that it was the antidote Obi-Wan had given her. She got out of bed and went to the main room where she saw Obi-Wan sitting on the couch.

When he saw her in the room he stood up and walked toward her. "You shouldn't be up." He said.

"I feel fine, better then last night actually." She said sitting down on the couch.

He sighed. "Alright, I want to take you to your parent's house. Maybe being around something that was part of your past will trigger more then dreams."

"Its better then sitting around here all day..." She said happily. Rayne then got up and went to go get dressed.

When she came back she found Obi-Wan standing on the balcony. He was leaning on the balcony railing looking out over the lake. Rayne came up next to him and took his hand in hers.

He looked at her and smiled. "I wish you could remember everything…" He said quietly.

"In time I will…" She replied with a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"Before we leave there is something you must know. Your parents died shortly after your disappearance. No one knows who killed them, but we are sure they were killed by a Sith." Obi-Wan explained softly.

Rayne nodded as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm sorry, will you be alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine…shall we leave then?" Her voice was calm and quiet even though it was obvious she was upset.

Rayne followed Obi-Wan to the boat that had brought them to the lake house yesterday. Rayne's old home was a lake house it was a pale peach color and it looked very nice for being abandoned for five years.

"Obi-Wan, when my parents were killed who took care of the house?" Rayne asked curiously.

"Your sister, Lyra, took it over." He simply replied.

When they reached the house Obi-Wan graciously helped Rayne out of the boat. They walked up the stairs and into the house. The house was very well kept and something about it made Rayne feel very at home. She didn't remember anything about the house, but somehow she knew where she was going.

Rayne walked through a door and out into the courtyard. It looked just as it had done in her dream, nothing had changed. In her mind's eye Rayne saw two little girls running around the courtyard laughing and playing. Rayne smiled to herself and then heard small sobs coming from the clover shaped pond. She walked toward the sound and saw Lyra sitting on the edge of the pond crying.

"Lyra, what's the matter?" Rayne asked curiously while walking toward her.


	17. Chapter 17

Lyra looked up at her sister, a little shocked that she would be there. "Oh Rayne, I'm fine, it's nothing really." She said wiping away her tears.

"Is it about him…Anakin?" Rayne asked curiously.

Lyra looked at her astonished, and then replied. "Yes it is, b-but how did you know?"

"I had dream last night and it well…it's a long story. What has he done to have you so upset?" Rayne asked trying to help her sister.

"He doesn't remember that he used to love me. He barely even knows my name. It was all because of some accident he was in when he went on a mission. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin came back hurt, but Anakin was hurt worse. Part of his treatment was to wipe out a certain section of his memory that was damaged and it so happens that the section of memory they erased involved  
me." Lyra explained as tears formed in her eyes once more.

Lyra looked down at the ground. "I wish I could have the kind of relationship you and Obi-Wan have." She said quietly.

"Don't say that I'm sure what you and Anakin had was better." Rayne replied trying to comfort her sister.

Lyra opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, she was staring at something behind Rayne. Rayne frowned and turned around and saw Anakin standing not too far away.

"Rayne, have you seen Obi-Wan?" He asked sounding desperate.

"Why what's the matter?" Rayne asked concerned.

"Padme has been kidnapped by the Sith. They want to exchange her for you and if they don't get you in about a day they will kill her." Anakin replied  
sounding very upset.

"I'll find him" Rayne said quickly and left to find Obi-Wan leaving Anakin and Lyra alone.

Lyra looked away from Anakin, afraid that he might see her teary face. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

Lyra nodded looking at some water-lilies in the pond beside her. "I'm fine" She said, her voice a bit shaky.

Anakin walked over and sat down next to her. "It is obvious that you aren't fine. Tell me what's bothering you; I might be able to help." He said softly.

Lyra looked at him, anger and pain was coursing through her veins, she couldn't sort it out so she whispered, "You wouldn't be of any help."

"Please tell me what is wrong, I'd like to try and help, I couldn't do that if I don't know what's the matter-"

"You can't help!" she said, louder than she intended. "You can't."

He looked at her for a minute, "Please, tell me anyway."

She stared at him, a few lone tears still lingering in her eye; she clenched her teeth, "Fine. Someone I love very much had their memory erased, they don't remember me at all at it's a little hard to handle."

"Your sister," he replied quickly and surely.

She shook her head and almost laughing, "No, not my sister."

Anakin knotted his eyebrows, "Who is it then?"

She looked away, pressing her lips firmly together, as if trapping a sob. She didn't dare answer, she knew what would happen, he's lash out at her, angered by her insistent idea of their past love. She shook her head, she couldn't take his harsh words anymore, she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, and those beautiful eyes that refused to look at her with the same love again. He was different now, not the Anakin she knew and loved. She continued to shake her head. It was all so wrong, so terribly wrong.

He touched her shoulder, as if to coax her to speak, at the same time he said, "Lyra-"

She threw her arm up, shrinking away from him, "Please, don't touch me."

"Who had their memory erased? Who doesn't remember you-?"

"You don't!" she looked at him and shouted. "You don't remember loving me!"

He stood up angrily, walking toward the little window that was barred by more lattices, in the red, stone wall. He looked at the cool water that was lapping against the thick sand, he was silent. So was she.

Then, "I don't love you! I never did!" he didn't look at her.

"Yes you did!" she stood up, walking over to him. "We were so in love, so deeply in love, please say you remember."

"No," he shook his head. "I don't."

She clutched his elbow, he didn't respond, "Part of your memory was erased when you were injured not long ago, your memory of me was erased."

He ripped himself out of her grasp, "That might have been but I'm a Jedi and I can't love, so I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore."

She was desperate, so desperate to have him see, to have him remember, she didn't know what to do except one thing. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. For a second he was too stunned to even think, and then he pulled away sharply.

"What do you think you're doing!" he shouted. "I told you already I am a Jedi and I don't love you!" he stomped over to the trellis to leave.

"You love Padme."

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly to her, "Excuse me?"

She gave him a watery, miserable smile, "You love Padme."

"No I don't," he said, his jaw set.

She shook her head, "You don't need to lie to me, I know. Secretive romance, hiding it from everyone but loving every minute of it. I know."

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

She shrugged sadly, "Why would I?"

His face softened, "Look I'm really sorry but I don't remember anything about loving you. I wish I could do something-"

"It's fine, just forget it."

He looked at her unsurely.

She laughed, "Go save Padme!"

And he left the courtyard, leaving Lyra to soak in her own thoughts.

Rayne had looked all over the house for Obi-Wan, but couldn't find him. She finally found him outside in the front of the house lost in thought as usual. She quietly walked up to him.

"I've been looking for you…" Rayne said softly.

"Have you?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, there is a bit of a…problem." She said not sure how to tell him the bad news.

He frowned at her. "Well, Anakin is here looking for you and he says that the Sith have taken Padme captive and won't release her until they have me." Rayne said worry was very clear in her voice.

"Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.

"Right here, master" Anakin said from behind Rayne.

"Anakin, what happen to Padme?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"She was kidnapped by the Sith last night. They came in through her bedroom window and by the time I got there she was gone. A holographic message from the Sith was all that was left." Anakin said sadly.

_This is my entire fault. I should never have made that deal with Obi-Wan. Now my best friend will either die or turn into what I was…a Sith. _Rayne thought looking out over the lake.

Rayne sighed. "If we don't find a way to get her back then she will turn into what I was. The Sith lord will most likely take away her memory as he did me and turn her into his new apprentice." Rayne said sadly.

"We have to go find her before that happens." Anakin said quickly. Eager to do whatever it takes to save Padme.

"Patience, we don't know where the Sith took her and they also want a trade Padme for Rayne. Have you told the Council about this?" Obi-Wan said

"Yes, they told me to come and find you." Anakin replied

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will need time to think over this problem and create a plan." He said

"Yes, master. I will be around if you need me." Anakin said and walked away.

Once Rayne was sure that Anakin was gone she turned to Obi-Wan. "There is no way out of this trap. He knows I'm being protected by the Jedi and he also knows that the Jedi have sworn to protect Padme. By holding her hostage he knows you will have to give me up to him whether you want to or not." Rayne explained trying to prove to him that there is no way out of this.

"I don't plan on giving you up." Obi-Wan he said sternly. Rayne knew he only wanted to protect her, but in this case he couldn't.

"You don't have a choice I'm not going to sit around while my best friend's life is in stake. It's my fault that she's in this situation and if I had never made that deal with you none of this would have happened." Rayne said close to tears.

"So your regretting what happened with your memory?" Obi-Wan asked sounding a bit hurt.

Rayne shook her head. "No, no I would never regret that it's just I feel like this my fault." She said as a tear slide down her cheek.

Obi-Wan wiped the tear away. "It isn't your fault…no one saw this coming." He said softly.

She looked straight into his eyes and as she did something told her that he would whatever it takes to protect her. "He might have taken her to Geonosis…" She said softly.

He smiled. "We'll get her back, don't worry." Obi-Wan said soothingly. He kissed her forehead and embraced her.


	18. Chapter 18

Rayne didn't get much sleep since Padme had been captured. Every time she would close her eyes she would she the dream she had when she had her memory taken from her, but instead of herself in the dream Padme would take her place. Rayne had talked to Lyra about it, but all she said was that Rayne was being too paranoid and letting her imagination get the best of her.

Rayne sat on the edge of the clover shaped pond. She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed. "What's wrong you don't like what you see?" Rayne turned around and saw Lyra.

Rayne smiled. "No, it's not that…it's just I'm worried…for Padme."

Lyra sat down next to her. "I know I am to, but Obi-Wan and Anakin are leaving sometime today and they will get her back." She said trying to comfort her.

"Today…?" Rayne asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah…" Lyra as Rayne got up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To talk to Obi-Wan about something..." Rayne said as she walked away.

Rayne found Obi-Wan sitting in the living room; he looked up when she entered the room. "Lyra tells me you're leaving sometime today." Rayne said sitting on the couch across from him.

"Yes, Anakin and I will be leaving for Geonosis in a little while." He replied not sure where she was going with this conversation.

"Take me with you…" She said.

"No, Rayne that's not even an option." Obi-Wan replied quickly. He got to his feet and walked over to the window.

"Why not I want to help?" She argued.

"You can by staying here and keeping out of danger." He said sternly not being able to look at her.

"Danger will follow me wherever I go. Wither I'm hiding or not." Rayne replied waiting for an answer, but one never came.

"I'm not a child I can protect myself." She said softly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "No your not but you are in danger and bringing you to Geonosis puts you in even more danger." He said calmly.

Rayne stood up and walked over to him. "Fine, have it your way." She said quietly.

He looked at her surprised that she would give up so easily. "I know you want to help, but you must understand that you can't."

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I know…"

"Should we leave now, master?" Anakin said as he came into the room.

"Yes I believe we should start to leave for Geonosis." Obi-Wan said agreeing with Anakin.

"I'll get the ship ready." Anakin said and he left the room.

Obi-Wan looked at Rayne. "I want you to be careful." He said sounding very concerned.

"I'm not the one going to Geonosis." She replied with a small smile. "You're the one who needs to be careful and to come back in one piece." Rayne said softly.

"If there is any trouble you or Lyra can contact me and I will be here as fast as I can." He said worrying about her.

Rayne just smiled. "I'll be fine now go you shouldn't keep Anakin waiting." Obi-Wan quickly gave her a tender kiss good-bye and left the room.

Rayne stayed in the room for a while longer just looking out of the window. "Rayne are you alright?" Came Lyra's voice from behind her. Rayne didn't turn to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She replied softly.

"Are you sure?" Lyra asked not so sure that her sister was alright.

Rayne turned around to face her. "Yeah…"

Three days went by since Obi-Wan and Anakin left for Geonosis. There had been no word from either them and Rayne was starting to getting worried about them. She wasn't eating much and she was sleeping very little because she feared she would never see Obi-Wan again. Lyra started to take notice in this and began to worry about her sister.

"Rayne, what's the matter? You've been sitting around the pond for a while now." Lyra asked concerned about her sister's behavior.

"I've just been worried about them. We haven't heard anything from them since they left." She said trying her best to hide the worry from her voice.

"Well, I'm sure they're alright after all they are Jedi." Lyra replied with a smile.

"Yeah…" Rayne said slowly. She felt a disturbance that Lyra had obviously not felt. Since Rayne was a Sith apprentice she was taught to use the force and taught how to wield a lightsaber.

"What?" Lyra asked a bit confused when Rayne fell silent for a bit.

"Stay here and yell if you see anything." Rayne said walking out of the room before Lyra could respond.

Rayne walked into the main room the disturbance in the force was getting stronger. She walked outside into the courtyard here the disturbance was even stronger then before. She slowly and cautiously walked toward the clover shaped pond. That's when she heard a noise like someone was watching her waiting for her. She had a tight grip on her lightsaber, which was in her pocket.

"So, you're the run away apprentice I've been told to fetch." A female voice said from behind Rayne.

Rayne turned around and came face to face with her. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore all black, black boots, black pants and black shirt. The woman reminded Rayne of herself when she was a Sith apprentice.

"Who are you…?" Rayne asked sternly.

"My name is Cassiopeia or Cass for short and you're Rayne." Cass said with an eerie smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Rayne asked

"Well, Lord Sidious had asked me to come and bring you to Geonosis." She said.

"I'm not going…" Rayne said fiercely.

"Oh I think you might consider that once I tell you the bad news. You see when your little Jedi friends tried to free Senator Amidala they were caught and added to the deal, so now if you come to Geonosis with me they will all be freed." Cass said happily.

"Alright, I'll go with you…" Rayne said sadly.

"Oh good…" Cass replied with big grin. As she led Rayne to the ship she had a truimpent look on her face.

Rayne rolled her eyes and muttered under her breathe. "Don't be so full of yourself." When Cass wasn't looking.

A/N: The next chapter will take me a little longer to type since school starts tomorrow. Review!


	19. Chapter 19

The ride to Geonosis was short and it barely gave Rayne anytime to think. She did wonder if this was a trap and if Sidious really did capture Obi-Wan and Anakin. The ship landed in a cave like place and Cass led Rayne up to the tenth floor. There Rayne's worst fears came true. Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan were all shackled to chairs and a dark hooded figure that Rayne knew oh so well was standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Rayne I see you have come back to save the ones you love." He said as she walked toward him.

"This is uncalled for they have nothing have to do with it." Rayne said sternly.

"Prove it then…" Rayne looked at him confused. "If you win a fight then I will let them go free and you will become my apprentice once again. If you fail you all die." He said sounding proud of himself.

Rayne nodded. "Alright…"

"Good, follow the droid to the weapon room while I find you a competitor." Rayne took one quick glance over at Obi-Wan and saw fear deep in his eyes.

Rayne followed the droid to the weapon room. She walked in and the droid shut the door behind her leaving her alone in the room. She quickly dug around for some spare clothes she couldn't fight properly in a dress. Rayne finally found a pair of her old training clothes.

The outfit consisted of her leather knee-length black high heeled boots, a black shirt with long sleeves that were wide around the elbow. The shirt was also off the shoulders and was cut around the abdomen revealing her stomach, and she wore black pants that were tucked inside her boots. Rayne found an old black belt which she hung her lightsaber from and she found a dagger which she stuck in one of her boots. She opened the door leading out of the room and the droid that was waiting for her brought her back to where everyone was waiting.

"Ah, I see you have found one of your old outfits good, good. Well, I have decided that the person you'll be fighting will be Cass." He said motioning towards her.

Rayne looked at her and saw that she had a smile on her face. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." She said joyfully.

"Not if I kill you first." Rayne replied with hate in her voice.

Sidious smiled and sat in a nearby empty chair. "Begin…" He said laughing.

Both girls reached for their lightsabers, Cass was a bit quicker. She charged at Rayne, but Rayne blocked her attack. Sparks flew as both lightsabers clashed with each other. Now it was Rayne's turn to throw an attack at Cass, but she also parried it. They went at it like this for a few minutes one throws an attack at the other and the other blocking it. Then Cass used the force to knock Rayne off her feet and throw her across the room. Rayne landed on her back and as she did she dropped her lightsaber.

Cass walked over to Rayne and held her lightsaber at her throat. "Bye, bye…" She said with a joyful smile on her face.

Thinking quickly Rayne kicked, as hard as she could, Cass in the kneecap. There was loud cracking sound and Cass fell to the floor crying out in pain. Rayne quickly got to her feet, used the force to summon her lightsaber and then pointed it directly at Cass' throat.

"No, please…" Cass whispered.

"Would you have shown me any mercy if I was in your position?" Rayne asked already knowing the answer. Cass didn't answer she just looked down at the ground. "I didn't think so…" Rayne replied coldly.

In one quick swipe Cass was headless. Rayne turned toward Sidious. "Are you happy now?" She asked coldly.

He stood up from his chair. "Yes, I see you still have it in you…the lust for danger." He said smiling.

"I wouldn't have that lust if you hadn't brought it out in me!" She snapped.

"True, if I hadn't turned you into what you are you would probably be on Naboo living a peaceful life." He said in disgust.

An image quickly flashed in her mind. It was of her and Obi-Wan on the balcony of the lake house in Naboo, but as quickly as the image came it was gone.

"You said if I won you would let them go…" Rayne said as calmly as she could.

"Yes, yes they are free to go and now you are once again my apprentice." Sidious said as he motioned for some droids to let the three of them go.

Once out of the chairs the three of them were led down the ten levels. Before they left Rayne stole a glance from Obi-Wan and saw sadness in his eyes, but that was quickly hidden.

"Don't worry you will see them again soon." Sidious' voice made Rayne turn her attention back to him. "You will once again be joining me on the journey to Coruscant."

"Do you think this wise after all the Jedi will be looking for me will they not?" Rayne asked curiously.

"Yes and when they come for me I will also need someone there to protect me." He said smiling.

Two days had gone by and Rayne was stuck on Geonosis with the one person she hated the most…Sidious. She couldn't contact anyone and worst of all she was miserable. She was stuck in a dark room, much like the one in her dream; she hardly ate and hardly slept.

Rayne was sitting on the couch in her dark room when the door opened. "Can I help you?" She asked bitterly.

"Where leaving and I would change into something more…suitable." He said coldly and then left.

Rayne felt hate rush threw her veins as she heard his name. She just wanted to kill him now, but she knew better and controlled her anger and hate. She got up and found a midnight blue dress in one of her drawers. Rayne quickly put that on and left the room to find Sidious.

He was waiting for her at the landing pad. "Nice of you to wait for me…" She muttered as she boarded the ship.

Once on the ship Rayne went directly to a room and locked herself in not wanting to see or talk to anyone. She wondered if anyone would be able to trust to her now that she was back on the opposite side.

_Will they believe my story or think it's just some lie to get information? Will Padme believe me after what she saw or will she refuse to talk to me? Will Lyra believe me after I disappeared or will she pretend she doesn't know me? Will Obi-Wan trust me or will he pretend he never met me?_ Rayne thought and she began to worry about the ones closest to her and if they would believe her.

Rayne sat down in a chair and every time she thought about Lyra, Padme or Obi-Wan her stomach twisted and turned. She thought it would be best if she just not associate with them while she was there.

Once they reached Coruscant Rayne followed Chancellor Palpatine to his office. "I would think it best if you didn't go and visit those friends of yours." He said once they reached his office.

"Yes my lord…" She said quietly almost gagging herself.

"Good, I need you to bring this Senator Amidala." He said handing her a letter. "If she asks you anything about two days pretend you lost your memory again and the same goes if you should run into anybody else."

Rayne took the letter and left the room. Her heart was in throat when she entered Padme's room and to Rayne's luck there in the living room sat Padme, Lyra and Obi-Wan.

"Rayne, are you alright?" Lyra asked jumping up the minute she saw her. Lyra walked over and hugged her. Rayne returned the hug and glanced at Obi-Wan, but his expression was emotionless.

"Padme, I have this for you it's from Chancellor Palpatine." Rayne said avoiding Obi-Wan's gaze.

Padme walked toward and took the letter then motioned for Lyra to follow her. Rayne watched them leave hoping they would return any second, but they didn't. She looked over at Obi-Wan waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Rayne asked quietly afraid of what he might say.

"I have nothing to say. I'm shocked by what happened two days ago." He said calmly.

"I had no choice you must understand this." She said hoping he would forgive her.

He just shook his head unable to say anything.

Rayne nodded. "Alright, will you do something for me as a last request? Tell me it's over…tell me you never want to see me again and I'll leave…for good." She said her voice was shaky as she spoke.

Obi-Wan didn't reply to this he just looked away. "I'll take that as a yes to you never want to see me again." Rayne said sadly tears forming in her eyes.

She turned to leave, but was stopped by his voice. "Rayne, wait…" She turned around to see that he was now on his feet.

"I just never thought that I would see you do what you did." He said softly walking towards her.

She shrugged. "I guess 5 years of being a Sith apprentice changed a lot in me huh?" Rayne said looking at him.

"They did, but your personality hasn't changed and I still love you." He said softly and he lightly kissed her.

"I had better get back to the Chancellor's office before he starts to suspect something." Rayne whispered and she left the room.

When she made it back to Chancellor Palpatine's office he was there sitting behind the desk looking unhappy. "What took you so long?" He asked curiously.

"They were asking questions just as you had suspected." Rayne lied.

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes…" She replied just as the door opened and a bodyguard of the Chancellor's walked in.

"My lord they request your presence at a meeting." The bodyguard announced.

Palpatine nodded then turned to Rayne. "Don't leave this room I will be back as soon as possible." He then left the room followed by his bodyguard.

Once Rayne was absolutely sure the Chancellor was gone she started looking around the room just out of curiosity. She was looking at something on his desk when she accidentally hit a button making a red holographic plan come up in front of her face.

"What's this…?" She said as she started to read the plan. Her mouth fell open when she realized what it was.

"It's a plan to destroy the Jedi…" She whispered.

Rayne then heard footsteps and what she thought to be the Chancellor's voice. She quickly hit the button, which made the plans disappear. Then she quickly got into her seat just as the door knob turned. The Chancellor came in looking livid.

"The meeting didn't go well?" Rayne asked judging by the expression on his face she guessed that it didn't go to well.

"No, the meeting went well it's you that I'm upset with. I have heard that when I assigned you a little task you had to sidetrack for a minute." Rayne frowned in confusion.

"I see that you can not once again become the apprentice you used to be. The Jedi have blinded you with their lies and I see that there is no way to bring you back from that." Rayne's heart started beating so hard she thought Palpatine could hear it.

"Now I'm afraid I must kill you…" He said sadly but there was a glint in his eyes that told her otherwise.

Rayne quickly stood up and started backing away, but it didn't help. He hit her with lighting bolts and the pain that she had felt in her dream came back except this was even worse. She fell to her knees and just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer the door burst open. Chancellor Palpatine stopped hitting her with lighting bolts and she fell onto her side unable to move.

"You're under arrest, my lord." Said a man whom she hadn't met before and next to him was Obi-Wan. They both had their lightsabers ignited and she noticed Obi-Wan glancing at her every once in a while to see if she was alright, but then Rayne slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N: Sorry about the fighting part between Rayne and Cass. I'm not very good at writing things like that, but you can imagin it however you like. Oh, and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dream**

Rayne walked into the Jedi Archives room. She saw the bodies of Jedi knights, Padawans and even Jedi masters on the floor dead. She walked farther into the room to see if see could find any clue or sign as to who might have done this.

"I knew you were coming. I sensed your presence." Rayne looked up and there on the second level was Anakin. He wore a black cloak and hood that covered his face.

"Anakin, you did this?" Rayne asked astonished at his behavior.

Anakin jumped off the balcony and landed right in front of Rayne. "Yes, it was what my master wished." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"Obi-Wan told you to do this?"

"No, Obi-Wan is not my master anymore Darth Sidious is." Rayne's eyes widened in horror as he spoke of her the master she once served. "And he gave me strict orders to dispose of you." He said pulling out his lightsaber.

"You would kill me if he commanded it?" Rayne asked hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"Yes…" He replied walking toward her. Rayne pulled out her own lightsaber.

Anakin charged at Rayne ready to strike, but she blocked his attack with her lightsaber. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble backward. "You don't have to do this Rayne. The more you fight me the more pain you will endure." He said trying to reason with her.

"I won't give up that easily." Rayne said preparing for another attack.

Anakin then came at her again. Rayne blocked his attacked once again, but then she attacked him. For a few minutes it was just back and forth blocking and attacking. Rayne was getting tired quickly and Anakin started to notice. Then it happened Rayne felt a burning sensation across her stomach from Anakin's lightsaber. He stepped back from her and plunged his lightsaber into her stomach. Rayne then collapsed on the ground dead.

**End of Dream**

"How is she?" Rayne heard a familiar voice ask. Her eyes were still closed and she felt numb all over. Though she could still hear her mind was moving slowly.

"She will be fine, Master Kenobi. The electricity in her body has died down since you brought her and she may start to regain consciousness soon." A droid said. "

"May I see her?" Asked Obi-Wan

"Yes of course but she is still unconscious." The droid replied.

Obi-Wan didn't reply to this he just walked into the room Rayne was in. She was on a white table dressed in a white dress. He approached her and sat down in a seat nearby the table. Rayne tried to say his name but couldn't. Obi-Wan then took her hand in his.

"Rayne, please if you can hear me let me know you're alive." Obi-Wan whispered. Rayne then squeezed Obi-Wan's hand with whatever strength she had.

"So you can hear me. I am glad to know that you are alive."

She mentally smiled at him then something inside woke up. She felt a desperate urge to wake up and look at him. With that desperate urge in mind she tried one last time to open her eyes and she succeed. At first her vision was blurry, but it soon became clearer.

"Obi-Wan…" She said barely above a whisper as she looked at his grief stricken face.

"Rayne, you're alright…" He said looking at her with happiness in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine…I think…" She said quietly.

"The droids that are taking care of you have to check you to see if you can leave here today." He said softly.

Just at that moment Rayne remembered the dream she had just had. "Obi-Wan I need to tell you about this dream I have just had." She said quickly.

He frowned and was just about to say something when the door opened and a droid opened. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi but you must leave now. We are ready to perform the tests."

He nodded then looked at Rayne. "I will be back I promise…" He gave her a reassuring smile and got up to leave the room.

After Obi-Wan left the droid walked over to where Obi-Wan was sitting. "Do not worry Miss Phoenix the tests we will perform will not hurt you actually will not feel a thing." Said the droid.

It then went over to some type of machine and started pushing buttons. In a few seconds Rayne was blinded by bright lights. After a couple of minutes of being under the bright lights they were turned off and the droid walked back over to Rayne.

"I have some good news Miss Phoenix. It seems the electricity in your body has died down and you can now leave the medical facility, but you must rest for at least one day. I shall inform Master Kenobi of this news." The droid said and it walked out leaving Rayne alone.

After the droid left Rayne sat up slowly feeling a bit light headed. She stood up, but held onto the table she was lying on because she was afraid her legs would go out at any moment. Just as she was getting used to standing up the door opened and in walked Obi-Wan.

"The droid told me about your condition." He said walking over to her.

"Yes, and it seems that I'm alright according to the droid I must rest for at least a day." She said letting go of the table to see if she could stand without holding onto something, but she was unsteady and fell sides ways.

"Then it is rest you will get." He said catching her as she fell.

Rayne looked up at him. "Is this the will of the Council?" She asked curiously.

"No, I haven't told them about this yet." He said slowly.

"I'm sure they would want to know of my condition." Rayne said as she balanced herself.

"My first priority is your safety and then I will inform the Council." Rayne was about to disagree about this, but Obi-Wan stopped her. "I'm sure the Council would agree with me and you should to."

"What makes you think I don't?" Rayne said looking at him.

He didn't answer her instead he said. "We should find a place where you will be safe and able to rest." Rayne nodded and slowly let go of the table and walked to the door with Obi-Wan by her side to make sure she didn't fall.

Every once in a while when it looked like Rayne would fall Obi-Wan would grab her by the waist to stop her from falling. Rayne smiled and blushed, Obi-Wan just smiled back. When they reached the waiting room Obi-Wan brought Rayne over to a chair and she sat down.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked curiously.

"I believe it is time for me to inform the Council of your condition and perhaps they will have an answer as to where you should stay." He replied as he pulled out a comlink. Obi-Wan muttered something that Rayne didn't hear and then there was a faint response that Rayne didn't hear.

"What's going on?" Rayne asked.

He turned to her and smiled faintly. "It seems that someone else has been assigned to protect you." He said solemnly.

"Why…!" Rayne asked standing up but then lost her balance and fell back into the chair.

"It seems that I have been given another assignment. I must go to Kamino the clues to the attacks on Senator Amidala led me there." He said slowly.

"Who will be my protector, then?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure; you have to meet the person at the landing pad where I will be leaving you off." He said, talking more to the wall behind her then he was to her.

A/N: Sorry this one took a while I have been busy with school. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: I don't know if I told you people reading this that this story starts inbetween episode 1 and then goes through episode 2 and 3. If I already said this then just deal with it.

Rayne stood up but lost her balance, due to the weakness in her legs, and fell forward. Obi-Wan caught her and held her close. It was then that her dream resurfaced in her mind.

"There is something I need to tell you about a…dream I had." She whispered.

He looked down at her and frowned. "I'm listening…"

"I was in the Jedi Archives room and there were Jedi Masters and Padawans dead. Anakin had done it; he had turned to the Dark side." She explained her voice shaky.

"Are you sure…?" Obi-Wan asked astonished.

"Yes…"She whispered.

He held her tighter and whispered. "It doesn't mean anything it was only a dream."

"I know, but for some reason I have this terrible feeling that it isn't." She sounded like a child who woke up in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare.

"We still have to get you to the landing pad." Obi-Wan said gently.

Rayne nodded and broke the embrace. They made their way to a Jedi shuttle that was waiting for them. When they arrived at the landing pad a Jedi was there waiting for them.

"Master Windu, you're the Jedi who is assigned to protect Rayne?" Obi-Wan asked the Jedi.

"Yes, while Darth Sidious is around she will need protection." Mace said sternly.

Rayne's heart skipped a beat in panic. "H-He's still out there?" She asked.

Mace nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid after you passed out he called in his guards and while Obi-Wan and I were fighting them he slipped out the door and escaped." There was regret in the Jedi Master's voice as he spoke.

Rayne's breathe caught in her throat as he explained this. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" She asked trying to sound calm.

"I'm afraid we don't, milady but we do have some Jedi looking for him as we speak." Rayne gave him a weak smile and nodded even though this information didn't help her feel any better.

Mace then turned to Obi-Wan. "You should best take your leave Master Kenobi if you want to find whoever is behind the attacks of Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan nodded, bowed to Mace Windu and then got in a star fighter. Rayne watched him get in the ship and take off. After it was out of sight she turned back to Mace.

"Shall I take you to your apartment, milady?" Mace asked once she turned back to him.

She nodded. "Yes…"

Mace and Rayne got on the Jedi shuttle that brought Rayne here and head toward an apartment building. Once inside the building they took an elevator up to about the tenth floor. Mace led Rayne down a hallway to her room, which was at the end of the hallway.

"This is your room, milady. There will be guards standing out here at all times and if you need to contact either myself, Master Yoda or Master Kenobi just come to the Jedi Temple. I'm sure you know how to get there?" He asked her curiously.

Rayne smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do thank you Master Windu. You and the Jedi Council have been very kind to me in my time of need." Rayne said very grateful that the Jedi Council would help her after all that has happen.

"You were poisoned by the Sith that is your excuse for your actions. Now I believe I should leave you to rest." Mace bowed to her and left. Rayne watched him leave and then went into her apartment room.

It was a cozy place for Rayne. The room she was standing in had two white couches opposite each other with a table in the middle; there also was a doorway that was covered with silk curtains, which led to the balcony. There was a hallway to her right that led to the main bedroom and two guest rooms and there was a doorway straight ahead that led to a dinning room. The dinning room had just a table and four chairs around it.

Rayne smiled to herself as she walked out onto the balcony. The view she had of Coruscant was beautiful. She could practically see everything from where she was. The sky was a light shade of pink as the sun started to set.

She walked back inside and sat down on the couch. Her mind wandered to Obi-Wan and she wondered where he was and if he was okay, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Her heart started to pound in her chest.

_Is it the Sith lord? No, no he doesn't know that I'm here unless someone told him, but who would? Maybe it's someone I know, but then again does anyone know I'm here? _These thoughts came up in her head as she went to open the door. There standing on the opposite side of it was Lyra, her sister.

"Lyra, what are you doing here?" Rayne asked as she invited her in. She was relieved that it was her sister who knocked on the door, but Rayne was a little bit confused at the same time.

"I heard you were hiding from the Sith lord and I figured you would get lonely without Obi-Wan here." She said smiling as she walked in as Rayne closed the door behind her.

Rayne smiled and shook her head at her sister. "Well, I'm happy you came."

Lyra gave her a small smile then said. "You need to rest especially after what happen with the Sith lord." Lyra said as she led Rayne to the bedroom. "Now go rest…sleep." Lyra then closed the door and left Rayne alone.

Rayne looked around the room and saw that her suitcase had already been brought here. She grabbed her black nightdress from the suitcase and changed into it. Rayne then got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Dream**

Rayne was in some type of hanger that she had never seen before. There was a man walking in to the hanger that Rayne recognized to well. She had seen him before when she was a Sith apprentice, he was Count Dooku. Just as he entered the hanger two Jedi came in right behind him, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku." Anakin said.

"We'll take him together. Go in slowly on the left." Obi-Wan started giving orders but Anakin cut him off.

"I'm taking him now!" Anakin yelled.

"No, Anakin! No! No!" Obi-Wan yelled, but Anakin wasn't listening. He charged at Dooku and Dooku hit him with a lighting bolt. Anakin was flung into the nearby wall and knocked out.

"As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now…back down." Dooku said as he and Obi-Wan circled around each other. Dooku tried to shot Obi-Wan with the lighting, but Obi-Wan blocked it with his lightsaber.

"I don't think so." Was Obi-Wan's reply and Dooku took out his lightsaber and ignited it.

Obi-Wan charged at him and they started fighting each other in a lightsaber battle. "Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem. Surely you can do better." They locked lightsabers and Obi-Wan broke free attacking Dooku, but he blocked it. By this time Anakin was moving around. Rayne watched as both escaped near misses and blocked attacks. They once again locked lightsabers one trying to over power the other. Then it happened Dooku hit Obi-Wan's arm causing him to lose concentration and then Dooku hit him in his leg as well causing him to fall to the ground. Dooku raised his lightsaber over his head about to kill Obi-Wan.

**End of Dream**

"No!" Rayne shot up in bed, panting and in a cold sweat. She looked around the room to see where she was. "It was only a dream…" She muttered to herself. Rayne lay back down and tried to go to sleep, but as soon as she was about to drift off that image appeared in her mind.

The next morning Rayne decided to go to the Jedi Temple and speak with Master Yoda. When she reached the Jedi Temple she found Master Windu and he helped her locate Master Yoda.

"Have a seat you will." Master Yoda said and Rayne had a seat in one of the round chairs.

"Troubling you something is." He said.

"Yes, I have been having these dreams recently and I don't know what they mean. I was hoping you could help me." She said hoping he would give her some kind of advice.

"These dreams what are they about?" He asked curiously.

"They are of pain and death. They seem to be more like visions, but I'm not sure." Rayne said slowly.

"Seeing the future you could be." Yoda seemed to be pondering over this statement for a bit.

"Can these visions be avoided, Master Yoda?" She asked hoping they would be. She wasn't prepared to lose the one person that had been there for her the whole time.

"Yes, but when seeing the future be careful you must. Show the entire future your dreams may not." He warned her.

"Thank you for your time Master Yoda." Rayne said as she stood up to leave, but Master Windu entered the room.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Master Yoda, but there is a situation concerning Master Kenobi. It seems that he has been captured by Count Dooku and will be executed later today." Mace explained.

"Go to him we must. Gather the clone troops I will." Yoda said as he got off the round chair.

"Then I will take a group of Jedi and rescued Obi-Wan, but what about Ms. Phoenix?" Mace asked looking at Rayne. "She will need protection."

"Go with us she will. Help she maybe." Yoda said as walked out the door. Mace signaled Rayne to follow and she did.

As she followed Master Yoda and Master Windu to the hanger she wondered of what help she could be. Before she got in one of the spacecrafts she made sure she had her lightsaber with her. On the ship she found black pants, a belt that held her lightsaber, black boots and a black shirt. She quickly changed into them and just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

When they reached Geonosis Rayne followed Mace into the entrance of what looked like an arena. The group of Jedi that came with them went into another entrance. She followed Mace through a tunnel and at the end of the tunnel she saw Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, and what looked like a bounty hunter.

Mace walked quietly up to them, with Rayne close behind, and ignited his lightsaber in the bounty hunter's face. Everyone turned around surprised to see that a Jedi could have walked into the arena so easily except Dooku.

"Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us..." Dooku said calmly.

"This party is over…" Mace replied simply his lightsaber still by the bounty hunter's throat.

Just then Rayne saw blue and green jets of light appear in the stands of the arena and she knew that the jets of light belonged to the lightsabers of the Jedi. As the Jedi started igniting their lightsabers the Geonosians quickly exited the stands. She also saw three people on the back of a bull like creature, a reek and she guessed them to be Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme.

"Brave but, uh, foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered." Dooku said not at all a tad bit afraid of Mace.

"I don't think so…" Mace said dangerously.

"We'll see…" He replied confidently. After he said this there were heavy footsteps approaching. Mace turned around, moved in front of Rayne and held his lightsaber in a ready position waiting for the footsteps to draw nearer.

When the sound drew nearer Rayne could make out the outline of two droids. Once they came into view they opened fire at Mace and Rayne, but the Jedi Master blocked every shot that came toward them. Then out of nowhere the bounty hunter shot Mace with a flamethrower lighting his cloak on fire. He quickly grabbed Rayne by the arm and jumped off the balcony, blocking shots as he went, and landing in the arena.

He threw off his cloak and looked at Rayne. "I may not be able to protect you here…" He said quickly.

She nodded. "I know…I think I can take care of myself here though." Rayne said giving him a light smile as she took her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. He nodded to her and she went her own way just as hundreds of battle droids came into the arena.

Rayne blocked the shots and cut up any droid that got in her way, she had to help Obi-Wan. After looking around the arena, while trying not to get killed at the same time, she spotted him. He was disposing of two droids that were shooting at him, while he was in the process of doing this Rayne quickly, without getting hit, made her way over to him.

"How come you always seem to get into trouble?" She asked to get his attention.

He quickly glanced at her while blocking a shot from a droid nearby. "What are you doing here? I thought Master Windu was looking after you." He asked and Rayne saw a glimpse of terror on his face.

"What, you don't think I can handle myself?" She asked as she sliced in half a nearby droid.

"No, I'm just worried for your safety." He replied as he cut off the head of a droid that was about to shoot Rayne.

She gave him a sweet and innocent smile. "You worry too much…" Rayne's smile faded as she saw a bull like creature, a reek, charge towards Obi-Wan.

"Move…!" She shouted, but it was to late the reek knocked Obi-Wan off his feet and charged after Mace who wasn't to far away. She quickly ran over to him and helped him up. "Now look who's the one who needs protection?" Rayne asked playfully and Obi-Wan just smiled.

Rayne turned her back on Obi-Wan to destroy a small group of droids that were shooting at her. When she looked back after the droids were killed Obi-Wan was gone.

_Huh…he ran off fast… _She thought and suddenly heard a screeching sound come from behind her.

Rayne turned around and saw an acklay, it had sharp claws and pointed fangs. Her jaw dropped when she saw the beast and she was unable to move or do anything. The creature raised one of its claws to attack her with when Obi-Wan came out of nowhere and cut it off with his lightsaber. The acklay screeched in pain and toppled sideways as it did Obi-Wan hit its head with his lightsaber and to make sure it was truly dead he stabbed it.

He then turned around to face her. "Are you alright…?" He asked quickly and she nodded.

Rayne fought along side Obi-Wan as more battle droids advanced into the arena. There were too few of them and sooner or later they were going to lose. Then out of nowhere the droids ceased fire.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly…worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared." Dooku said to Mace from his balcony position.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Mace replied

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." Dooku said a bit solemnly. The droids immediately held up their weapons again ready to fire.

"Look…" Padme said and everyone drew their attention to the sky.

There in the sky were a lot of Republic attack gunships carrying clones and one was carrying Master Yoda. The droids started shooting at the gunships instead of at the Jedi and as the ships got closer they opened fire upon the droids. The ships surrounded the Jedi and a few clones came out of each ship and opened fire on the droids as well. Each Jedi got into one of the gunships, Rayne quickly got into the closest one, which held Master Yoda and Master Windu. The clones got back into the ships and they took off leaving the arena behind, but entering a battlefield.

"If Dooku escapes…rally more systems to his cause he will." Yoda said as the ship was being fired upon.


	22. Chapter 22

Rayne watched as a Republic Assault Ship exploded across from the ship she was in with Masters Yoda and Windu.

As the exploded Assault Ship went down Mace yelled an order to the pilot. "Pilot, land in that assembly area!"

The pilot turned a bit in his chair and said. "Yes, sir"

The ship landed in the assembly just as Mace had ordered. He got out of the ship along with Ki-Adi-Mundi and another Jedi. The ship once again started to lift off the ground and this time it was Yoda's turn to give an order to the pilot.

"To the forward command center take me." He said and then turned to me. "Come with me you will, protect you I will."

Rayne smiled kindly and nodded. She watched as the clone troopers were led into battle by the Jedi against the droids. Blaster fire was being exchanged back and forth between the clones and droids. There were homing spider droids, hailfire droids they rolled around on big hoop like wheels that had a small central body in the center, and the dwarf spider droids it had four legs and a dome shaped head where the laser cannon was placed.

We landed at the forward command center and the clones got out making sure the area was safe for me and Master Yoda. "Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing." One of the clones said.

"Very good, very good…" Master Yoda said as he started to get off the ship and Rayne followed behind him. We stood facing the battle and a clone trooper whom stood next to me had binoculars to see the battle closer and give Master Yoda a report of what was going on.

"Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship." Yoda commanded.

A clone, whom wore red armor, replied. "Yes, sir…" Then turning to two other clones at the commands he said, "Move all quadrants to sector 5-1-5."

The clones put in the command and the lasers above the command center started to aim for the starships, firing a blue laser at them. The lasers brought down one starship and when it hit the ground it created a huge cloud of dust that covered to entire battle field. Rayne wondered how anybody could still be firing their weapons through the dust cloud.

The clone that was standing next to Rayne turned to Master Yoda and said, "The droid army is in full retreat."

"Well done Commander. Bring me a ship." Yoda said and turned to Rayne. "Find Anakin and Obi-Wan you will help they may need."

Rayne frowned. "But Master Yoda I don't know where they are?"

"Located in a far hanger bay they are past the battlefields and towards the rocks. Take you in right direction the clones will and meet you there I will." Yoda said and Rayne nodded heading toward a Republic Assault Ship that had just landed at the command center.

Rayne got in and asked the pilot, "Master Yoda said you know where to take me?"

"Yes milady, there is a secret hanger not to far from here. Master Yoda has informed me to take you there." The clone pilot said and Rayne nodded.

She felt the Assault Ship take off and toward the secret hanger. Rayne watched the battle below rage on as they flew by it. _I only hope nothing horrible has happen to Obi-Wan._ Rayne thought as they passed the battle and started toward a rocky area on Geonosis.

"Milady the hanger is straight up ahead." The clone pilot said pointing to an opening in a rock wall that had a small landing pad. Rayne could sense the darkness coming from the hanger and she knew Count Dooku must be inside it.

As the Assault Ship landed on the small landing pad out side the hanger the clone pilot turned to Rayne. "Would you like to take some troopers with you milady?"

"No, I should be fine…" She replied and got out of the ship. Rayne then headed into the hanger and she heard a voice, Count Dooku.

"Brave of you boy, but I would have thought you learned you lesson."

"I am a slow learner." Rayne heard Anakin's voice reply

"Anakin!" She heard Obi-Wan's voice yell and then lightsabers being clashed. Then she heard Anakin grunt Rayne thought now would be the best time to show herself.

As Rayne walked into the hanger she saw both Obi-Wan and Anakin on the ground. Anakin had his arm cut off and Obi-Wan was holding his leg and it looked like his arm had also been singed.

"Ah, Rayne I'm glad to see you alive." Count Dooku said when she walked into the room.

Rayne shielded her mind from Dooku so he would not know any of her weaknesses and she put on a smirk. "I'm sure you are."

"You do know that you are wanted preferably alive, but I'm sure my master wouldn't mind if I bring you dead." He said with a smile.

"You can try but you and I both know I won't leave without a fight." Rayne replied and she felt all the anger and hate that she have kept inside start running through her veins.

Rayne ignited her lightsaber and Dooku did the same. They circled each other both waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Rayne got tired of waiting and attacked Dooku, but he blocked it. They both parried and attacked each other going back and forth. Rayne knew what Dooku was capable of because Sidious made her train with him the day after she pledged to help him. Rayne ducked one of Dooku's attacks only to advance on him with a low attack, but he blocked it. They both locked lightsabers trying to push the other backwards.

"I will admit that you have grown stronger since the last time we dueled, but you still have a lot to learn." Dooku said pushing her backwards.

Rayne stumbled backwards and Dooku used this to his advantage summoning the Force he knocked Rayne into a nearby wall. As she hit the wall Rayne's lightsaber went flying toward Obi-Wan and Anakin. The wall Rayne had hit was made of jagged rocks and her back hurt terribly from being thrown into it. Slowly she got up biting her tongue in the process trying not to show any sign of weakness.

"Come now Rayne, do you still wish to continue this foolish battle?" Dooku asked.

_I won't be able to beat him physically, but perhaps I can weaken him mentally. _Rayne thought. "Do you still choose to take orders from a foolish leader?" She questioned. Rayne smiled to herself when she saw Dooku's eyes grow large at the insult to his master.

"Come now Dooku, you must have figured it out by now…your master's plan that is…" Rayne said walking toward Dooku trying her best to ignore the sharp pains in her back when she walked.

When she sensed Dooku's confusion through the Force Rayne continued. "Oh, you didn't know did you? Well, might as well break the news to you now…your master plans on replacing you." She said gradually acting like he was a small child. Rayne knew this to be true because Sidious was going to replace Dooku with herself, but she wasn't going to tell Dooku that.

Dooku's face fell making Rayne laugh coldly. "You lie…my master would never replace me!" He said trying to sound sure of himself.

She shrugged walking in a small circle around Dooku, like she was the predator and he was prey. "Alright…but you and I both know I speak the truth…"

Dooku was silent for a moment and Rayne used this as an advantage. She summoned the Force to use Insanity, which is a power Rayne learned on her own. It inflames paranoia and doubt rendering the victim horrified, which in this case was Dooku. Dooku put his hands to his temple trying to fight off the Insanity Rayne put on him.

Rayne took this time to quickly go over to Obi-Wan and Anakin to see if they were alright. "Are both alright?" She said kneeling down by them.

"Never better…" Obi-Wan said sarcastically, but Anakin didn't answer he was in to much pain.

Rayne gave him a sympathetic look, but got to her feet when she felt Dooku break out of Insanity. "Clever girl…I may have underestimated you…" He said but turned toward the door of the door sensing someone's presence approaching. Rayne felt it as well and she knew who it was, Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda…" Dooku said unenthusiastically.

"Count Dooku…" Yoda said matching Dooku's tone of voice.

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time."

Dooku then summoned the Force once again and pulled what looked to be an unused gas tank from the wall and sent it flying toward Master Yoda. Yoda dropped his cane and pushed the gas tank aside. Count Dooku then pulled another unused gas tank from the wall and sent it flying toward Master Yoda, but Yoda pushed it aside just as easily as the first. Dooku then pulled rocks from the ceiling above and sent them down upon Yoda, but Master Yoda had them hover above his head for a moment before tossing them aside.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you." Yoda said.

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi, even you." Dooku said as he sent lightening toward Yoda. Yoda absorbed the lightening and sends it back toward Dooku, but he deflected it toward the ceiling causing a small explosion. Dooku sent another lightening bolt toward Yoda, but he absorbed it.

"Much to learn you still have." Yoda said

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." Dooku said while igniting his lightsaber. Yoda took out his own green lightsaber and both Yoda and Dooku fought each other.

Rayne took this time to go back by Obi-Wan and Anakin since she no longer had to worry about Count Dooku driving a lightsaber through her when she wasn't looking. All three of them watched Yoda jump around attacking Count Dooku and Dooku blocking all of Yoda's attacks.

"Fought well you have, my old Padawan." Yoda said when he and Count Dooku locked lightsabers.

"This is just the beginning." Dooku then turned and used the Force to bend the bottom of a nearby steel pillar trying to make crash on Rayne, Obi-Wan and Anakin. Master Yoda put away his lightsaber and used the Force to try to push the pillar up and while he did so Dooku ran onto a nearby ship.

_Coward…_Rayne thought as she watched Dooku take one last look at them all before getting on the ship. Rayne grew nervous and tense as the pillar got closer to crushing them and she had to duck a bit to keep from getting hit on the head by the pillar. Master Yoda was able to move the pillar away from them and it fell to the ground a few feet behind them.

As Yoda used the Force to grab his cane again Rayne noticed he looked sad. Whether it was because Dooku escaped or the fact that Dooku turned to the dark side; Rayne couldn't tell.

Rayne helped Anakin stand considering Obi-Wan was already on his feet when they heard another voice enter the hanger. "Anakin…" It was Padme and she had brought clone troopers with her. Padme ran over and hugged him once she saw his wound.

Obi-Wan and Rayne stepped off to the side and she asked, "Are you hurt badly?"

"No, I'll live I assure you…" Obi-Wan said with a smile, but it quickly faded and his voice dropped down to a whisper. "When you were fighting Dooku I felt anger and hatred in you. You must be careful about this they will lead you down the path to the dark side." He warned.

"I know…I just tried to use tactics that I thought would penetrate his defenses. I know him Obi-Wan; I know how Dooku fights and how he thinks I trained with him after I agreed to help Sidious." I explained.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I don't want to lose you again…"

"You wont…I promise…"

They followed the clone troopers back to the Assault Ship and since the droids were in retreat it didn't take long for the battle to be over. They were taken back to Coruscant Obi-Wan was treated for the wounds he received and Anakin was given a mechanical arm to replace the one he lost.

A few days after there return to Coruscant Master Windu, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Rayne were all in the Jedi Council room. "Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the senate? It doesn't feel right." Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Joined the dark side Dooku has. Lies, deceit creating mistrust are his ways now." Yoda pointed out.

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the senate." Master Windu said.

"I agree…" replied Yoda.

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace asked curiously.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. I have to admit that without the clones, it would not have been a victory." Obi-Wan stated.

"Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory the shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has." Yoda said.


	23. Chapter 23

"Your assistance needed maybe…" Yoda said to Rayne.

"What about my protection from the Sith Lord Sidious?" Rayne asked curiously.

"Master Kenobi will still be able to protect you." Mace said turning away from the window he was looking out of.

"Master Windu what would happen if I was called to battle? Who would protect Rayne?" Obi-Wan asked questioningly.

Both Master Windu and Master Yoda pondered over this for a moment before Yoda spoke. "Go with you she must…"

"Master Yoda she would be in more danger if I were to bring her into a battle." Obi-Wan argued.

"Master Kenobi there is no one else we could spare to protect her besides Rayne has proven herself on Geonosis that she can protect herself." Master Windu said.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue once more, but thought better of it. Rayne looked down at the floor and had the feeling that she was being a burden to both Obi-Wan and the Jedi. Rayne rose and said, "If you would excuse me Master Windu and Master Yoda I would like to return to my apartment. It has been a tiresome day."

Both Jedi Masters nodded their heads in agreement and Rayne left the room with Obi-Wan right behind her. As they both walked to the landing pad Rayne shielded her mind from him, so he would not be able to feel her emotions. They got on a Coruscant air taxi and neither of them said a word to each other. Rayne felt like Obi-Wan thought there were more important things then watching her such as winning the war. When they reached Rayne's apartment she went to the balcony and watched as speeders and air taxis flew to their destinations.

Obi-Wan came up behind her and asked, "Something is bothering you…I can sense it."

Rayne closed her eyes but didn't turn to face him. "You can go if you wish I will not tell the Council." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan questioned a bit confused.

"I feel like a burden to you and the Jedi Council. You all have more important things to worry about then my safety. You should be out there fighting to save the Republic not stuck here on Coruscant watching me." Rayne said bitterly turning and walking back into the apartment.

"You have vital information that can help us win the war you need to be kept safe." Obi-Wan said following her back inside.

Rayne turned on her heel to face him. "So if I didn't have any information about Sidious you wouldn't care if I lived or died?!" She almost shouted at him.

"No, I would care for-"

"Then why did it sound like I was such a burden to you when you spoke to Master Windu and Master Yoda?" Rayne said her anger getting the best of her.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that…I just don't want anything to happen to you." Obi-Wan replied.

Rayne turned on her heel and walked to her bedroom saying, "I'm going to retire…"

**Dream**

_Rayne walked through a small village on Naboo dressed in black no one spotted her walking to a small house at night. She used the Force to carefully and quietly unlock the door to the small house. Rayne walked in and sensed two people in the house…their presence was strongest toward the kitchen where she heard voices talking._

_When Rayne walked into the kitchen she saw the two people must have been a married couple. As soon as they noticed she entered the room they got to their feet and the man asked, "Who are you?" The man asked._

_Rayne didn't answer instead she took off the hood she wore to cover her face. The woman gasped. "Rayne…is that you we thought you were killed by the Sith."_

_The man looked shocked. "What have they done to you?"_

"_They took me in and taught me the ways of the Force…they are my teachers and I'm their student." Rayne said emotionless. _

"_No, you must break away from them Rayne their destroying you…" The woman said_

_Rayne shook her head. "No…they have ordered me to kill you both…" _

_The woman backed away from Rayne, but she summoned the Force and choked the woman. When the woman fell to the floor dead Rayne turned her attention to the man. Pulling out her lightsaber and igniting it she stuck the man down with just one stroke of the blade._

_As Rayne left she spotted a hologram of what must have been the couple's family. In the picture there was the man, the woman, another girl most likely their daughter and a picture of Rayne. As Rayne put her hood back on she shook off the strange feeling that she was related to these people somehow. _

**End**

Rayne woke up in a cold sweat and shaking. _I killed them…I'm the Sith that killed my parents…_Rayne thought. She got out of bed not being able to fall back asleep. Rayne walked out onto the balcony hoping to clear her head. Obi-Wan was no where to sense her distress so Rayne let out her emotions, she fell to the balcony floor and started crying.

"Rayne…Rayne what happen?" Obi-Wan said rushing over to where Rayne sat on the ground crying. Rayne just shook her head unable to speak to him.

Obi-Wan helped her up and asked, "Did someone hurt you?"

Rayne shook her head. "I had a dream…I killed them…I killed them…" She said in between sobs.

Obi-Wan held her and asked, "Who…who did you kill?"

"My-my parents…I saw it…in a dream…I killed them…" She said crying into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan was unable to speak any words of comfort. _Has her corruption gone so deep that she had no clue that she murdered her parents? Perhaps it is even possible for her to fall once more down the path of the dark side. I must tell the Council of this…_Obi-Wan thought.

Finally he said, "You weren't yourself when you killed them…you had fallen to the dark side and were corrupted…"

"That's no excuse…for what I did…" Rayne said still sobbing. "You must not tell Lyra what I did…she would hate me." Rayne said looking at Obi-Wan.

"I won't…you must get some rest…" He replied and walked her back to her room.

The next morning before Rayne woke up Obi-Wan went to visit the Jedi Council to discuss what Rayne had told him last night about killing her parents.

"Could something like that be possible to do? Could Sidious have greater control over Rayne then we thought for him to control her like that?" Obi-Wan questioned the Council.

"Hmm, controlled she may not have been. Embraced the dark side fully she may have." Master Yoda said thinking over this matter carefully.

"Then it is possible for her to fall back to the dark side." Obi-Wan said.

"It is possible for anyone to fall to the dark side, but she does have a greater chance." Master Windu replied.

"Could it be possible that she never left the dark side and is a spy for Sidious." Ki-Adi-Mundi said turning to face Master Windu and Yoda.

"Sensed deception in her I did not, but powerful she is." Master Yoda said.

"I would keep a closer eye on her make sure she doesn't fall to the dark side." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Also make sure the Sith do not find out where she is. If they do I fear they will try and turn her back to the dark side." Mace added.

"What if she does turn back to the dark side?" Obi-Wan questioned

"Pray we must that she can be turned back." Yoda replied. "Also a mission we have for you."

"The planet Muunilinst is the home to the InterGalactic Banking Clan if we can cut off their supplies to the Confederacy we're a step closer to ending this war." Master Windu said.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "What about Rayne should she come with me?"

"She may prove useful in this battle. She did help you and Skywalker against Count Dooku." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You leave immediately…" Mace said.

When Obi-Wan arrived back at Rayne's apartment he found her sitting in living room lost in thought. "I have unfortunate news…" Obi-Wan said sitting down across from her.

Rayne turned her gaze on him waiting for him to continue. "We must leave for Muunilinst immediately."

She frowned and asked, "Why, what's at Muunilinst?"

"The InterGalactic Banking Clan…"

Rayne nodded standing up from where she was sitting. "I have to change out of this dress then…" She said quietly and walked to her room.

Moments later she came out dressed in her black pants, boots, shirt and belt that held her lightsaber. "Okay, now I'm ready…" She said taking the black cloak, which she held in her hands, and putting it on. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and they left the apartment. They arrived at a hanger where Obi-Wan's squad of clone troopers where waiting for him.

"About time General Kenobi I thought we would have to fly to Muunilinst and start the battle without you." A clone commander said when Obi-Wan came near.

Obi-Wan smiled. "And win the battle without me? Now what fun would that be?"

The Commander smiled back and asked, "How are we to approach Muunilinst General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan thought for moment and then answered, "We shall attack Muunilinst together…they most likely will have a defense around there main city where San Hill probably is."

The Commander nodded. "Alright I'll get the troops into the Assault Ships. Will you being flying in an Assault Ship General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nodded and the Commander walked off to get his troops prepared for the trip to Muunilinst. He then turned to Rayne. "I want you to stay close to me when we land on Muunilinst. There is a possibility that it will get very dangerous as soon as we get into there atmosphere and I can't afford to lose you."

Rayne frowned. "If I remember correctly I held my own pretty well against Count Dooku on Geonosis, so I doubt this battle will be different."

Obi-Wan sighed. "The Council has told me that I shouldn't have to worry about you and that you can protect yourself."

"Well I can, was Geonosis not enough proof for you?" Rayne questioned.

"No, I-I…never mind…" He said as the Commander came toward them again.

"General Kenobi, we are ready for take off. We're just waiting for your command General." The Commander said. Obi-Wan and Rayne got into the nearest Assault Ship just before the sliding doors on the ships sides closed.

As the ship was making the jump into hyperspace Rayne stole a glance at Obi-Wan. He was a bit paler then usual and she had to bit her tongue to keep from smiling. She leaned close to him and whispered, "Someone doesn't like flying…"

He gave her a quizzical look and said, "I don't mind flying…"

Rayne just smirked and nodded her head in response. They reached Muunilinst in about two standard hours. The pilot turned around in his chair and said, "General Kenobi, we are about to enter Muunilinst's atmosphere."

Obi-Wan nodded and replied, "Good keep a look out for any resistance or signs of the Confederacy."

As soon as they got close to the city Harnaidan turrets on the cities border opened fire on the Assault ships. "Take those turrets out or they'll destroy the whole squad!" Obi-Wan shouted trying to be heard over the turret fire.

"Yes sir…" The pilot replied firing rockets at the turrets to quickly destroy them.

"Land in that grassy area and we'll enter the city through there." Obi-Wan ordered the clone pilot.

The pilot did as he was told and the rest of the other Assault ships followed his lead. Obi-Wan was the first one out of the ship, with his lightsaber ignited rushing toward a group of droids that were now firing upon them. Rayne jumped out of the ship along with the clones that were in the ship along with her. She charged toward the droids, lightsaber ignited and the rest of the squad of clones behind her. When group of droids was finally destroyed Obi-Wan led the squad into Harnaidan only to be met with a squad of droids waiting for them to enter the city and almost immediately blaster fire was being shot from both groups.

Rayne was about to help the clones by destroying some droids, but Obi-Wan grabbed her arm. "I told you to stay by me…"

She rolled her eyes. "Obi-Wan I'm not a child I can protect myself." Rayne replied getting a bit annoyed.

"And what happens if you die? If you die the Republic may lose the war." Obi-Wan stated.

_What do I care if the Republic falls? They have never done anything to help me._ Rayne kept her opinions to herself. She leaned against a fallen piece of ruble watching Obi-Wan shout commands and the clones shooting at the droids.

After a while of watching the battle rage on without her help Rayne started to get bored and tired of standing around doing nothing. She glanced at Obi-Wan who was occupied with watching the clones progress and shouting orders when needed. Rayne noticed he never even glanced toward her which gave her a thought.

_I could always sneak into battle and he wouldn't notice until it was too late. He doesn't even notice that I'm here and I don't think I could stand here being bored for another minute. _With her mind made up Rayne took off her black cloak, laid it on the ruble behind her and quickly went into the battle.

As Rayne predicted Obi-Wan didn't notice that Rayne was involved in the battle until last minute. He cursed himself for not keeping a closer watch on her. _Why doesn't she understand that right now she is very important to the Republic…and me? I'd best help her before she gets herself killed._

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and joined Rayne in the battle. "I thought I told you to stay by me." He said while destroying a few a droids near Rayne.

"I know but I was getting bored. I needed to do something other then sit on a rock and watch the battle. Besides I figured I'd help speed the battle along by helping us win." She said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Are you calling my tactics slow?" He joked.

Rayne smiled. "Possibly…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

After the droids where defeated Obi-Wan turned to speak with the clone Commander while Rayne paid no attention to what was going on. She stared at the city lost in thought…she wasn't herself for whatever reason and she didn't know why.

_What's happening to me? I have never felt like this…it's like there's a battle raging on inside me…but over what?_

"Rayne…are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked standing next to her.

Rayne shielded her mind from him so he could not sense her confusion. "Yes, I'm fine…I'm just waiting for your orders…"

He nodded. "We are to proceed to the center of the city, from there we will be able to track down San Hill."

"Lead the way…" Obi-Wan gave the signal for the clones to move out and the group headed toward the center of the city.

It was a long and difficult journey through the city. They had to climb over fallen rumble from the cities buildings and a couple times they needed to find an alternate route because the way was blocked by rumble to high to climb over. Once they reached yet another blockade they were ambushed by droids, destroyer droids and a tank. Immediately the clones fired upon the droids and Obi-Wan pushed Rayne behind a collapsed pillar.

"What are you doing?" Rayne said surprised.

"I'm trying to protect you…" Obi-Wan said.

"For the last time Obi-Wan I don't need your protection, I can take care of myself." She said furiously and left him behind the pillar.

Igniting her lightsaber she charged into battle using her anger toward Obi-Wan as her focus. Dodging a missile the tank had shot toward Rayne the clone commander pulled her aside.

"We need to take out that tank before it kills the whole squad!" The commander said shouting over the blaster fire.

Thinking quickly Rayne asked, "Right, do you have any EMP grenades left?"

"Only about five, why?" The commander asked curiously.

"How many do you think we will need to take down the tank?" Rayne asked already forming a plan in her head.

"Probably six maybe seven…the five EMP's we have may disable it for a short time." The commander explained.

"It may just give me enough time to get to the top of the tank and destroy the droids inside." Rayne added.

"Sounds like a steady plan, on three…one…two…three…" On three the commander stood up from his hiding spot and threw the EMP's at the tank. Once the tank was disabled Rayne made her way to the top of it, cut a hole in the top with her lightsaber, which exposed the droids inside working the controls and finally destroyed the four droids in the tank.

As she jumped down from the tank Obi-Wan came up to her. "Have you lost your mind?! You could have been killed!" He exclaimed.

"I know, but the squad would have been killed and the mission lost. Which would you rather lose Obi-Wan, my life or the war?" She asked and walked away.

"I'd rather not lose either…" Obi-Wan muttered to himself.

The squad finally reached the center of the city around late afternoon. The clones set up a type of scanning system, so they could tell where San Hill was. Rayne sat down on nearby ruble bored out of her mind. She couldn't wait until they found where San Hill was hiding so they could take him back to Coruscant and she could leave this place. Out of nowhere there was a rumbling sound that kept getting loud by the minute, it sounded like swoop speeder bikes.

_Who would be riding a swoop bike? _She thought, but Rayne had no time to reach out with the Force to sense who the person was.

"Rayne, I need you to hide yourself…get out of sight…" Obi-Wan said in a panic as he came toward her.

"Why what's going on?" She asked a bit confused.

"San Hill has sent a bounty hunter toward us and the bounty hunter has his own army. If they find you here they may bring you back to the Sith." Obi-Wan said taking her hand and dragging her to an abandoned building.

"Stay in here until I come get you…" Obi-Wan said turning to leave, but Rayne grabbed his arm.

"Becareful…" She whispered.

He smiled. "I will be, don't worry…" He gave her a kiss then left to resume command of the clones.

After Obi-Wan left Rayne found a hole in the wall just big enough to see through. She watched as an army of LG lancer droids came into view on swoop speeder bikes led by a bounty hunter. They all carried lances as their weapons, as they approached the clone troopers they brought their lances down ready to strike the clones. Rayne watched as clone troopers flew in all directions from getting hit by the LG lancer droids. She looked frantically for any sign of Obi-Wan, but couldn't find him and she feared he was seriously hurt or dead. The battle ended fairly quickly leaving only about half the squad of clone troopers alive, but Rayne still didn't see Obi-Wan. Rayne quickly ran out of the abandoned house not caring if there was still danger lurking around.

She found Obi-Wan helping a clone with his wounds. When he was finished she rushed over to him. "I thought you were hurt." She exclaimed happy he wasn't injured.

"No, no I'm not hurt…what about you? They didn't find you did they?" He asked sounding a bit worried.

Rayne shook her head. "No, they didn't…I got worried when I didn't see you I thought you were hurt or killed." She said while hugging him.

Obi-Wan returned her embrace. "No, I'm fine…we did lose about half the squad though."

"I know…so what's the plan?" She asked breaking the embrace.

Obi-Wan ran his finger through his hair. "Well, before we were attacked we learned that San Hill is hiding out in a building not far from here."

"When are we heading out?" She asked.

"As soon as the clones have time to take care of their wounds." Obi-Wan replied and Rayne nodded.

It took the clones about an hour the help each other with there wounds and grab whatever weapons or gear they might need. During this time Rayne sat on some ruble lost in thought and didn't notice when Obi-Wan sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine…" She said quietly.

"No, your not…you've been different ever since we landed on Muunilinst." He said and Rayne looked out at the wrecked buildings instead of toward him.

"I guess it's just the feeling of being smothered and that no one realizes I can take care of myself." She replied.

"I don't mean to smother you…I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm afraid for you…" He said quietly.

Rayne frowned and turned to face him. "Why are you afraid for me?"

"Your caught in the middle of this…you're the most important thing in this war and both the Jedi and the Sith want you on their side because of that I'm afraid what may happen to you." He explained taking her hand and holding it in his.

"You don't have to be I'm being protected by the Jedi…by you." She said softly.

"I know but that doesn't mean you're safe from them. They could easily kill me and then no one would stand in the way of taking you back to the Sith."

Rayne shook her head. "Don't say such things…no one will kill you…"

At that moment the clone commander came up to them. "General Kenobi, the clone troopers are prepared to head toward San Hill's building."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then we will head out now…"

The clone commander left and ordered the clones to leave the area and head toward San Hill's building. Once we reached the building the clones surrounded it and Obi-Wan ordered about four clones to go inside with him along with myself. We went into the building and headed to the top floor where Obi-Wan figured San Hill would be hiding. They barged into the room and saw San Hill along with a few other people.

"San Hill you are under arrest, you are coming with us to Coruscant where you will stand trial." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm afraid not, General Kenobi…" San Hill replied.

Out of no where one of the windows in the room broke and the bounty hunter jumped into the room. The clones opened fire upon him as Obi-Wan and Rayne ignited thier lightsabers. Out of no where the bounty hunter stretched out his arm; it looked like his muscle that could stretch and expand. It knocked all the clone troopers into a nearby wall, where Rayne just ducked to avoid getting hit by it. Obi-Wan had run up to the bounty hunter and cut his arm off with his lightsaber, but it just reattached itself.

_What is he?_ Rayne wondered.

The bounty hunter knocked Obi-Wan away like he was some type of doll and was now taking interest in Rayne. He stretched out his arm and grabbed a hold of her throat. Dropping her lightsaber she tried to pry his hand off her throat, but it was no use she started gasping for air. Getting bored of Rayne the bounty hunter threw her out of a nearby window. She felt her body come into contact with the glass and then pain coursed through her back as she broke through it. She grabbed a hold of the window sill and watched as the pieces of glass from the window fell to the ground.

_Oh God, I'm about a million feet in the air and at any moment I could fall to my death. Could this day possibly get any better? Hurry up Obi-Wan! _Rayne thought as she dangled high up in the air.

Just as Rayne felt like she couldn't hold onto the ledge any longer a clone looked out the window. "Hold on…" The clone put his gun down and signaled for another clone to come and help pull her up. One clone offered his hand, Rayne took it and he immediately started pulling her up along with the help of the other clone. When they pulled her up Rayne noticed that the bounty hunter and Obi-Wan were engaged in a battle.

She used the Force to call her lightsaber to her, but just as she did so Obi-Wan looked like he had been absorbed by the bounty hunter. Rayne couldn't do anything; she didn't know what to do. The bounty hunter's body was expanding, growing and turning into what looked like his muscles. All of a sudden his muscles started growing larger, and then started bubbling and she backed up so far she was against the wall. Surprisingly the bounty hunter exploded, getting his disgusting insides everywhere and in the bounty hunter's place stood Obi-Wan covered in the bounty hunter's insides.

"Now San Hill, you will come to Coruscant with us." Obi-Wan said as the clones surrounded San Hill and the other people he was working with and escorted them out.

"Are you alright? I saw you get thrown out the window." He said concerned about her.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches from the glass. What about you, you're the one that basically got eaten alive?" She questioned.

"I'm alright; I just need to wash up…" Obi-Wan said looking down at himself with disgust written on his face. "Let me see the cuts you received." He said sounding concerned.

"It's nothing, really…" She replied turning around.

Obi-wan looked at Rayne's back and was shocked. "Rayne, your bleeding…you have a lot of cuts from the glass." As Obi-Wan inspected her back more closely he said, "You also have glass in your back…you need medical attention."

Rayne turned around to face him and sighed. "Fine…"

Obi-Wan led Rayne to an Assault Ship that had just arrived to bring the squad back to Coruscant. As they arrived one Assault Ship took off carrying San Hill with them. Rayne sat down on the floor of the Assault Ship while Obi-Wan got a medic to remove the glass from her back and bandage her up. Once the medic arrived he started carefully removing the glass from her back and Rayne had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

Obi-Wan sat across from her and tried to start a conversation to get her mind off the pain. "What do you remember from before you were kidnapped?" He asked curiously.

"Not much…why?" She replied her face scrunched up in pain.

"Because I want to tell you everything to help you remember, but I don't know where to start." Obi-Wan replied.

Rayne smiled. "Try starting with why you were on Naboo in the first place."

"Well I was sent there along with Qui Gon to try and reason with a Separatist leader, Nute Gunray, that there was no reason to go to war with Naboo. That meeting didn't go well since they tried to kill us with a poisonous gas, but we escaped and came across Jar Jar Binks. He took us to the Gungan city and Qui Gon reasoned with the Gungan leader that Jar Jar was under his protection because Qui Gon had saved his life. The Gungans gave us one of their underwater vehicles and we reached the Queens Palace to inform her of the danger that Naboo was in." Obi-Wan explained.

The medic had finished removing the shards of glass from Rayne's back and had already started bandaging her. "That doesn't quite explain how we met though." She replied.

He smiled and nodded in agreement. "True. Well you do know that the Queen of Naboo was placed under our protection and to protect the Queen they disguise her as one of her maids."

Rayne nodded. "Yes…"

"Well, as a request the Queen wanted you and Lyra to accompany her when she was informed that she must leave Naboo. The Queen felt that since she was close to you that you were in just as much danger as she was. Qui Gon agreed to this and you were brought on board the ship disguised as two of the Queens handmaidens." He stated.

By now the medic had finished bandaging Rayne and left them alone. "So then we met on the ship?" She asked curiously.

"Well, in a way yes. The ship had taken some damage and we needed to land on Tatooine to repair. Jar Jar, Qui Gon and Padme left to go find the parts needed to repair the ship. I had run into you on the ship and mistaken you for a handmaiden, but you corrected me and told me you weren't. You asked if there was anything you could do to help, but unfortunately there wasn't anything at the moment. I offered for you to join me in the cockpit just incase something came up that you could help with and you agreed." Obi-Wan explained.

Rayne leaned against the wall of the ship trying to remember. "I wish I could remember this…"

He smiled faintly at her as the clone commander came into the ship. "We are prepared to leave for Coruscant, General."

Obi-Wan stood up and helped Rayne up. "Good we leave immediately."


End file.
